Wonder Mare
by Mr. Zzz
Summary: El mundo ha quedado atrapado en la noche eterna por culpa de Reverse Dash que asesino a Nightmare Moon pero también a Celestia. Los seguidores de Nightmare amenazan la poca paz que existe en Equestria pero una nueva heroína a surgido. ¿Sera capaz de salvar el mundo? ¿O caerá ante el?
1. Las Amazonas

Capítulo 1: Las amazonas.

Hace mucho tiempo Zeus el dios del trueno creo a las criaturas llamadas ponis para habitar todo un extenso mundo.

Los ponis fueron creados con un bondadoso y amoroso corazón para que vivieran en Harmonía.

Creo tres clases de ponis.

Los de tierra o terrestres para que se encargaran de las tierras y produjeran comida para todos.

Los Pegasos para que surcaran los cielos y controlaran el clima para proveer un equilibrio al ambiente.

Los unicornios se encargarían de controlar y conocer la magia del mundo que habitarían, además de que también se encargaría a varios elegidos para la labor de levantar y bajar los astros celestiales que son el sol y la luna.

Las tres clases de ponis vivieron en paz y en harmonía ya que el mismo Zeus lo había proclamado.

Pero los ponis no fueron las únicas criaturas creadas por el o por lo menos, solo él.

Los hermanos de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón también crearon criaturas.

Hades creo los Dragones, Changelings, Minutauros y reptiles

Poseidón creo a las sirenas, hipogrifos, grifins, y criaturas acuáticas.

Y muchos más dioses crearon los suyos.

Y pronto el mundo estaba habitado por diferentes criaturas en donde vivían en paz y en armonía.

Pero un día esa paz término de pronto las criaturas empezaron a atacarse entre sí, sin ninguna razón, solo se masacraban, el odio como un virus había infectado los corazones de todas las criaturas del mundo.

A muchos dioses no les importo esto ya que para ellos esto solo era como un pasatiempo así que no hicieron nada para detener esto.

Pero no Zeus, no él no podía aceptar que su creación, se eliminara a sí misma.

Así que creo a las Amazonas.

Eran ponis terrestres hermosas y fuertes; su objetivo era infundir la paz y el amor en los corazones de los ponis.

Y lo estaban haciendo, los ponis dejaron de masacrarse entre sí pero alguien no iba a permitir esto.

A pesar de los intentos de las Amazonas por limpiar el odio en los corazones de los ponis, este se multiplico y fermento, al final terminaron siendo esclavas de los ponis.

Pero gracias a este acto los dioses se dieron cuenta de quien infundio el odio en los corazones de los ponis, Ares el hijo de Zeus.

Las diosas Afrodita y Atenea le infundieron a las amazonas Sabiduría e inmortalidad para combatir al dios de la Guerra, Ares.

Una batalla sangrienta se dio tomando incontables vidas de las amazonas pero también de los sirvientes de Ares.

Pero al final las Amazonas consiguieron vencer.

-Maldita escoria pagaras por las muertes de mis Hermanas,- dice Hipólita la líder de las amazonas entonces levanta su espada para dar el golpe de gracia pero antes…

- **ALTO!** \- se escucha una impotente voz y el cielo se ilumina mostrando la silueta de un ser bípedo, - **no lo asesines Hipólita** ,-

-Y por qué no?!- pregunta con enojo, -acaso olvidas, Zeus, que él fue quien infundio el odio en las criaturas de la tierra,- dice Hipólita.

- **No niego que no merezca un castigo** ,- se oye una voz también impotente pero femenina.

-Y no es la muerte, Hera, un castigo justo,- dice Hipólita.

Entonces Ares es golpeado por un rayo cambiando la apariencia de Ares después unos grilletes con el símbolo de omega encerrado en un triángulo entonces al final cae otro rayo desapareciéndolo en ese mismo instante.

- **No te preocupes por eso ya que yo le he dado un castigo encerrando en una prisión creado especialmente para los malhechores** ,- dice Zeus.

-Eso no lo detendrá por siempre,- dice Hipólita, -seguirá sembrando el caos y el odio en las criaturas del mundo,-

- **No lo ara los grilletes bloquearan su poder** ,- dice Zeus.

-Y ahora qué?- pregunta Hipólita.

Entonces más resplandores aparecen en cielo, cinco para ser exactos.

-No puede ser,- dice con asombro, -Artemis, Atenea, Deméter, Hestia, y Afrodita, que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Mi pequeña poni no te preocupes,- dice una voz amorosa y maternal, era Afrodita la diosa del amor, -sabemos que ustedes han sufrido mucho por eso se les dará una isla que las ocultara de los peligros del mundo.-

"Entonces todas las Amazonas fuimos transportados a la isla y la nombramos Themyscira…"

-Wow es increíble,- dice la voz de una dulce niña,- y como nací yo madre?-

-Yo te esculpí en arcilla y Zeus te concedió vida,- sonríe Hipólita, -mi pequeña Diana,-


	2. La noche eterna

Capítulo 2: La noche eterna.

La isla de Themyscira estaba llena de edificios realmente esplendidos que haría que cualquier amante de la arquitectura se sintiera fascinado. La isla estaba llena de hermosas esculturas que se adaptaban a la naturaleza como una misma sin ningún problema.

En esta isla estaba habitada solamente por ponis femeninas realmente hermosas que haría que cualquier corcel sentirse como en el paraíso. Todas vestían vestimentas con un diseño simple pero elegante al estilo de togas romanas.

En la isla se podían hacer diversas actividades; poseía una biblioteca con libros y textos de todo el mundo, poseían un palacio llamado bellas artes en donde las Amazonas podían expresar su arte en pintura, escultura o dibujo, había un gran coliseo en donde las amazonas podían probar su fuerza, pero también había campos de entrenamiento en donde podían mejorar sus habilidades.

También poseían su propio muelle que usaban principalmente para buques de pesca pero frente de este había un gran edificio que tenía un gran techo sostenido por varios pilares en donde estaban dos yeguas luchando.

Una era un poni terrestre de color café claro con crin rubia con ojos verdes.

-Esta vez voy a barrer el piso contigo Diana,- dice la poni café mientras ataca hacia su contrincante con una vara Bo pero lo bloquea, y luego da una marometa hacia atrás.

Era una poni terrestre blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el cielo y su crin negro azulado, su Cutie Mark es una estrella roja.

-Sabes algo he estado rezando, Perséfone- dice Diana de Themyscira.

-Enserio,- contesta Perséfone.

-Le he estado rezando a Apolo para que te inspire una estrategia para vencerme en una lucha a casco.- dice Diana con algo de arrogancia mientras camina en círculos al igual que Perséfone.

Entonces la poni café se lanza al ataque, da un golpe frontal pero Dania lo desvía de nuevo y da otro golpe por el lado izquierdo pero Perséfone también lo bloquea, Diana vuelve a repetir el mismo ataque solo que cuando la poni café lo bloquea esta vez Diana da una pata hacia su casco rompiendo en dos la vara de Perséfone.

Esto no detiene a Perséfone ahora atacando con dos varas al mismo tiempo, Diana da otro ataque directo con su vara pero Perséfone detiene el ataque con las dos varas y le quita el arma a Diana para después apuntarle al cuello con la parte rota.

-Viva Apolo,- dice alegre Perséfone.

Entonces Diana golpea el pecho de Perséfone y jala su crin, y golpea su casco tumbándola al suelo poniendo un casco sobre su cuello.

-Creo que no rece lo suficiente,- dice Diana con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Si no fueras la hija de la reina,- dice Perséfone enojada.

-Bien hecho Diana pero recuerda que la arrogancia puede ser tu peor enemigo,- dice la reina Hipólita.

Al igual que Diana poseía el pelaje blanco y también ojos azules, solo que la crin la poseía completamente negra, su Cutie Mark era una estrella roja con alas liberándose de unas cadenas.

Junto a la reina Diana venia una poni color guinda con crin anaranjado, ojos azules y su Cutie Mark era una espada y un casco griego.

-Además yo soy la mejor guerrera de la isla,- dice la poni guinda.

-Quieres que aclaremos eso ahora Artemisa.- reta Diana pero en ese momento Perséfone toma por sorpresa a Diana y la tumba al suelo ahora cambiando de posición.

-Que decías,- dice Perséfone con una sonrisa entonces al final le ofrece su casco y ayuda a Diana a levantarse.

-Tramposa,- dice Diana.

-Aunque es cierto que nuestros enemigos no pelearan con honor eso no significa que tengamos rebajarnos, recuerda eso Perséfone,- dice Artemisa.

-Si señora,- contesta Perséfone.

-Arg, no entiendo porque entrenamos todos los días si nunca enfrentaremos a ningún enemigo,- se queja Diana.

-Un día Diana baje la guardia y sigo pagando ese error hasta el día de hoy.- dice seriamente Hipólita.

-Aunque eso es cierto mi reina,- dice una poni color arena con crin naranja, ojos azules, Cutie Mark es un pergamino junto a una pilas de libros, -no estaría mal salir de la isla al menos para abastecer de nuevo contenido la biblioteca, mi reina,- dice la poni mientras lee un libro.

-Lo que hago, lo hago por nuestra seguridad Alexa,- suspira,- bien ya casi es el ocaso del sol, te estaré esperando para la cena Diana,- dice Hipólita y se retira.

-o- -o- -o-

Diana está en su cuarto sentada frente a la ventana esperando el amanecer ya que desde que era una potra, siempre se levantaba antes para poder apreciarlo en todo su esplendor.

Ver como desaparecían las estrellas poco a poco, y como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado y luego azul era algo que no tenía precio para ella pero…

-Que no tuvo que haber amanecido ya?- se dice así misma Diana.

La princesa de Themyscira siguió esperando pero la luna no bajaba y el sol no salía.

Diana al esperar lo suficiente fue en busca de su madre la cual se la encontró en un pasillo mirando por una ventana.

-Madre,- llamo Diana.

Hipólita volteo a ver hacia su hija con un semblante serio, -ya lo notaste no es cierto.-

Diana asiente, -madre que significa esto?-

-Me temo que no lo sé,- dice seriamente Hipólita y se dirige hacia su trono.

-Madre?- pregunta Diana.

Hipólita se detiene un momento, -no preocupes Diana ve, busca a Artemisa, y dile que venga a verme.-

Diana obedece y busca a Artemisa e inmediatamente se dirige con Hipólita pero antes el cielo se vuelve a iluminar y aparece el astro del sol frente a ellas.

-El sol ha vuelto,- dice prudentemente Artemisa.

Ambas yeguas llegan con Hipólita.

-Madre que sucedió?- pregunta Diana.

-Parece que el astro salió un poco más tarde,- responde Hipólita.

-Madre,- dice seriamente Diana al no tragarse ese cuento.

-Quiero que reúnas a todas en la plaza principal,- ordena Hipólita seriamente.

Diana obedece y reúne a todas las amazonas en la plaza principal.

La reina Hipólita con una impotente voz llama la atención de todas y empieza a hablar.

-Como ya muchas se han dado cuenta el astro de Helios, no ascendió hoy- menciona la reina y todas permanecen en silencio dando a entender que sí, -y aun no lo ha hecho,- todas empiezan a murmurar pero la reina levanta un casco para que todas callen, -desconozco la razón de esto pero no se preocupen ya que un regalo de los dioses, la pluma de Helios, nos concederá la luz que necesitamos, pueden dormir tranquilas y saber que no tendremos problemas,- explica.

Después de esa reunión aunque muchas les preocupaba el hecho de que el sol no subiera al final la mayoría decidieron no darle importancia.

Ahora Diana estaba discutiendo con Hipólita en su habitación

-Madre, no vamos a investigar ¿por qué desapareció el sol?- pregunta consternada Diana.

-Eso no nos concierne,- responde Hipólita.

-Pero…-

-Diana tienes que entender que es lo mejor,- dice Hipólita con gran autoridad y Diana no pudo responderle nada, -ahora retírate,- ordena y la princesa se retira.

-Hipólita sabes bien cuál es el destino de Diana, no podrás evitarlo por siempre,- dice Artemisa que estuvo todo el tiempo ante la discusión.

-El oráculo se ha equivocado antes, porque no ahora,- dice Hipólita.

Artemisa solo suspira y se dirige hacia la ventana para mirar el cielo.

-Es la noche eterna,-

* * *

 **Que pacho espero que les este gustando la historia.**

 **Antes de seguir leyendo o al menos cuando suba el siguiente capitulo, les recomiendo leer el fanfic de Mr. E. Spen "Soy Barry Allen y soy el Pegaso más rápido del mundo", ya que esta historia esta basada en el mundo de la noche eterna que planteo él, y de paso tambien les recomiendo leer la historia de Reverse Dash ya que estarán conectadas estas historias.**

 **Cualquier consejo sobre los personajes, la trama, ortografía o redacción es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	3. El piloto

Capítulo 3: El piloto.

En medio del extenso mar se encontraba volando un Pegaso que vestía una armadura azul plateado, llevaba un casco que se asemejaba a la cara de un murciélago, lo único que se podía saber con exactitud es que tenía el pelaje anaranjado ¿Quién es este Pegaso?

Cabe decir que el Pegaso se encontraba en completa oscuridad siendo iluminado solamente por las estrellas y el astro de la luna en lo alto del cielo en completa soledad, ¿O no?

De repente una flecha pasa a lado del Pegaso, -¿Pero qué corrales…?- no tiene tiempo de pensar ya que más flechas son disparados hacia él.

El Pegaso empieza a moverse en Zigzag para evadir los proyectiles que están siendo disparados hacia él.

-Ahí esta!- grita otro Pegaso.

-No dejen que se escape!- dice otro.

Un escuadrón de 7 Pegasos con arcos, que cabe decir que vestían armaduras similares como del Pegaso anaranjado volaban y disparaban tan rápido como podían para eliminarlo.

-Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un viaje tranquilo,- se dice a sí mismo con sarcasmo el Pegaso anaranjado.

El Pegaso naranja aumenta su velocidad el cual cabe decir que era bastante rápido pero desgraciadamente los otros Pegasos también lo eran y algunos hasta más.

Un Pegaso del escuadrón logra alcanzar al Pegaso naranja el cual embiste y desorienta haciendo que caiga en caída libre hacia el océano, pero el otro Pegaso no para ahí y va directo hacia el a atacarlo entonces lo vuelve a taclear pero esta vez el Pegaso anaranjado extiende un poco sus alas para planear un poco y esquiva el ataque del enemigo entonces ahora el Pegaso le da un golpe en la cara con un casco y con el otro lo sostiene, luego le da un golpe en el estómago pero en ese momento otra flecha es lanzada por los otros Pegasos del escuadrón, el Pegaso naranja reacciona y usa el enemigo como escudo pero cuando ve la flecha descubre que estaba atada a una carga de dinamita, el Pegaso usa sus cuatro cascos y lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, y con el impulso que gano, aletea tan fuerte como puede para alejarse del enemigo.

BOOM

Explota el Pegaso enemigo en mil pedazos.

-No puede ser,- dice el Pegaso naranja impactado entonces otra flecha es lanzada hacia él, la cual apenas esquiva y explota a la distancia.

-Te voy a hacer picadillo!,- grita desquiciadamente un Pegaso del escuadrón.

-Que me lleve la carreta!- se queja el Pegaso naranja.

Entonces sin nada más por poder hacer el Pegaso renueva su vuelo pero que le estén lazando flechas explosivas no lo hace nada fácil.

Pero entonces, para la suerte del Pegaso a la distancia ve una nube gigante de tormenta y se dirige hacia ella tan rápido como puede.

Los otros 6 Pegasos restantes llegan a la nube

-Quiero que me traigan su cabeza,- dice un Pegaso que al parecer era el capitán.

-Si capitán,- dicen los demás al unísono.

Sip es el capitán.

Entonces todos se adentran en la nube para buscar al Pegaso naranja.

Pero el escuadrón empieza a mover y las nube con sus cascos, al ser Pegasos, ellos no tienen problemas para manipular las nubes.

-Ahaaa,- grita una miembro del escuadrón al recibir una descarga eléctrica que junto a su armadura de metal fue un ataque letal.

-Capitán es una nube de tormenta está lleno de electricidad,-

-Capitán, cayó Shelly,- dice uno del escuadrón.

-No me importa sigan buscando,- ordena el capitán.

-Sí señor,- contesta sin dudar el mismo miembro.

Al parecer estos soldados eran extremadamente obedientes.

Algunos momentos antes…

El Pegaso anaranjado se mete a toda velocidad en la nube y rápidamente se esconde en medio de ella. Él estaba respirando agitadamente ya llevaba un rato volando sin descanso además de aquella persecución lo tenía realmente agotado.

Entonces oye al escuadrón que ya estaban en la nube buscándolo.

-Rayos que hare?- se pregunta el Pegaso anaranjado preocupado.

Entonces ve oye una Pegaso grita y ve un pequeño resplandor.

Mira a su alrededor apreciando la nube y da un suspiro en resignación.

"Rayos"

Entonces empieza a golpear todas las nubes a su alrededor, volviéndolas más negras, y de pronto empiezan a soltar estática para después empezar a soltar descargas de electricidad. Sigue golpeando todo lo puede a su alrededor, por suerte las nubes al ser suaves era como si estuviera golpeando a almohadas y no hacían ruido.

Entonces como si fuera un circuito de pronto todas las nubes entre si empiezan electrificarse.

-Capitán tenemos que…- intenta decir un miembro cuando varias nubes explotan electricidad y lo matan al instante a él y a varios.

"Es mi oportunidad," piensa para sí mismo el Pegaso y empieza a volar hacia afuera pero varias nubes empiezan a explotar haciendo que sea muy difícil escapar, vuela haciendo maniobras para esquivar las explosiones, en zigzag, arriba abajo, izquierda derecha, demostrando que es un gran volador.

Pero para su mala suerte aun había cuatro Pegasos restantes del escuadrón.

El Pegaso naranja ríe, -atrápenme si pueden!,- los reta.

Mala idea.

Entonces el escuadrón restante empieza a lanzar flechas explosivas hacia él.

-Yo y mi hocico,- se regaña el Anaranjado.

Ahora como puede esquivar todas las explosiones causadas por las flechas y las nubes.

-Ya te tengo…- dice un miembro antes de que una nube le explote encima matándolo en el instante pero en ese momento dispara la flecha y le da a otro miembro del escuadrón matándolo al darle en el cuello.

Los miembros restantes le pierden el rastro al llegar a una parte de la nube en donde no había llegado la estática, aún.

-Lo perdimos,- dice la única miembro con vida junto con el capitán.

-No nos podemos permitir la derrota, me escuchaste, búscalo!- ordena el capitán y al igual que antes ni si quieran pestañea, y va en busca del prófugo.

Ambos empiezan a buscar cada uno por su lado.

-Maldita sea!- se enoja, -donde carajo estas!,-

-Detrás de ti imbécil,-

El capitán se voltea y recibe un golpe directo en la cara, responde dando un golpe pero el Pegaso sostiene su casco y le da un golpe en la cabeza, con su cabeza, desorientándolo un poco, luego le da otro golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire pero en ese momento.

-Capitán!,- grita la miembro restante.

-Dispara!- ordena el capitán.

Sin dudar la miembro saca una flecha de su carac, lo enciende y se prepara para disparar pero…

 **Boom**

Explota otra nube junto a ella y dispara la flecha hacia un lado de ello pero al estar tan cerca la explosión afecta a ambos y los lanza directo al mar en ese momento perdiendo el conocimiento.

-o- -o- -o-

El Pegaso anaranjado despierta abriendo los ojos poco a poco al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro… ¿Sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro? El Pegaso se levanta bruscamente y descubre que se encuentra a la orilla de una playa.

Se quita el casco dejando ver que tenía la crin azul zafiro y ojos azul vivido.

-¿En dónde estoy?,-

* * *

 **Que pacho hoy juega México Yey, si estas leyendo este capitulo significa que te esta gustando la historia y por eso gracias por leer.**

 **El siguiente capitulo posiblemente lo suba mañana o el miércoles.**

 **Si tienen algún consejo, comentario o critica es bienvenido.**

 **Thanks for watching and reading _Trenfuge_.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	4. La isla paraíso

**Antes de comenzar quizas tengo que aclarar algunas cosas sobre la historia**

 **1- Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, exactamente en el mundo de la noche eterna que se planteo en la serie cuando Twilight y Starlight viajan en el tiempo en la quinta temporada.**

 **2-Esta historia se desarrolla en el universo alterno que planteo Mr. E. Spen, de forma resumida, Nightmare Moon lanzo un rayo a Rainbow Dash de este mundo porque la colorida no dejaba de cuestionarla, al hacer esto Rainbow choco contra algunas pócimas o químicos que le dieron poderes de velocista pero al obtener los poderes, Rainbow perdió la razón y se hizo llamar Reverse Dash, cuando volvió con sus poderes de inmediato confloto a Nightmare Moon y la asesino, sin Nighmare, Celestia pudo liberarse de su prisión pero al darse cuenta la princesa que Reverse Dash mato a su hermana la domino la ira y la ataco así que Reverse tambien la mato y se proclamo la reina de la velocidad.**

 **3-En este mundo no existe nadie que pueda mover los astros.**

 **4- Recomendación lean la historia de "Soy Barry Allen y soy el Pegaso más rapido del mundo" para entender un poco mejor el mundo y de paso tambien lean la secuela "la liga de la justicia poni."**

 **Sin más que empiece la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La isla paraíso

El Pegaso color Gamboge o anaranjado con crin azul zafiro miraba con incredulidad a su alrededor apreciando la fauna verde y viva, la luz del sol cálida y alegre.

-Esto no es posible,- murmura incrédulo el Pegaso.

El Pegaso se adentra dentro de fauna como en trance apreciando la vida del lugar.

Camina por algunos momentos apreciando a diferentes criaturitas como ardillas, conejos, incluso armadillos.

Entonces el Pegaso voltea hacia algunos arbustos porque pensó haber escuchado algunas risas.

-Creo que lo imagine,- se dice a sí mismo, -creo que más de lo que lo estoy haciéndolo ahora,-

Pero vuelve a escuchar las risas de… unas yeguas?

El Pegaso se dirige hacia los arbustos y los aparta un poco para ver el origen de ese sonido y lo que ve… ciertamente lo deja sin palabras, en un estanque natural estaban varias yeguas hermosas jugando entre ellas, y el que tuvieran el cuerpo mojado hacia resaltar más sus preciosas figuras.

El Pegaso se sonroja poniéndosele toda la cara roja entonces deja de mirar y piensa en lo más lógico.

-Estoy muerto y estoy en el cielo,- se dice así mismo el Pegaso pero eso cambia cuando un sonido hace que se aviente al suelo por reflejo y se da cuenta que eran tres flechas clavadas en un árbol frente él, entonces voltea y ve a varias ponis de tierra vistiendo atuendos romanos con arcos apuntando hacia él.

-Estoy muerto y estoy en el infierno,- se dice en voz alta entonces empieza a correr esquivando las flechas lanzadas hacia él, -porque siempre me tienen que estar atacando con flechas!- dice en voz alta esquivando los proyectiles pero ahora frente a él se clava una lanza en el suelo, -olvídenlo prefiero las flechas,-

Entonces varias yeguas van corriendo hacia él, y el Pegaso solo piensa en correr, y huir por su vida pero las yeguas son bastantes rápidas y una la alcanza a embestir.

El Pegaso cae rodando por el suelo y entonces una yegua café claro se le lanza encima al ataque.

-Vas a caer,- le dice la yegua encime de él.

Entonces el Pegaso usa sus cascos traseros para atraparla en una llave y golpea a la yegua en la cara aturdiéndola y pudiendo quitársela de encima.

-Hoy no,- le responde entonces el Pegaso renueva su huida pero frente a el varias yeguas estaban esperándolo con lanzas y espadas.

Entonces mira hacia atrás y ve que también estaba siendo perseguida por varias yeguas pero también ve…

SPLASH

Sus alas.

Las yeguas chocan con sus compañeras ya que el Pegaso finalmente agarro vuelo elevándose en el aire y evitando ser atrapado.

-Lo siento!- les grita el Pegaso y se retira de ahí para volar cuando otra flecha es lanzado hacia el pero apenas la esquiva pero…

BOOM

La Flecha explota delante de el y la fuerza de la explosión lo expulsa hacia el suelo, cayendo en medio de un claro de la selva.

Al Pegaso le zumbaban los oídos y estaba muy aturdido por el aterrizaje brusco

-Pero que tártaros…- dice el Pegaso naranja pero lo que ve lo hace que se levante lo más rápido posible.

Frente a él estaba una yegua terrestre blanca la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Por Celestia que hermosa eres,- dice el Pegaso hipnotizado por su belleza.

Entonces la yegua se ruboriza, "que me pasa" piensa un poco confundida.

Pero el Pegaso sacude rápidamente su cabeza ya que no se le ha olvidado que las yeguas lo están cazando entonces toma una posición defensiva pero le extraña darse cuenta que la yegua no trae ninguna arma consigo más que un lazo.

Al ver la posición defensiva del Pegaso esto hace que la yegua recobre el sentido, -ríndete!- le dice al Pegaso.

-Lo siento pero no quiero morir hoy,- le responde el Pegaso naranja, "aún hay muchas que tengo que hacer" piensa para sí.

Entonces el Pegaso asciende para irse volando pero no logra elevarse mucho al sentir que es sujetado de un casco.

-Que corrales?- dice cuando siente como lo lanzan fuertemente contra el suelo.

-No iras a ningún lado hasta que respondas que haces aquí?- dice la yegua blanca.

El Pegaso se levanta a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba, -otra cicatriz para la colección,- dice con dolor, -bien si así lo quieres, tendré que darle una lección señorita,-

Entonces el Pegaso se lanza al ataque hacia la yegua.

El Pegaso intenta acertarle un golpe pero la yegua lo esquiva y usa el lazo para sostener su casco trasero lo jala asiendo que caiga al suelo, después se dirige a darle un golpe en la cara para noquearlo pero el Pegaso desvía el golpe con ambos cascos y usa sus alas para impulsarse y levantarse del suelo, entonces ahora le propina un golpe a la yegua en el costado y otro en el pecho pero después la yegua contrataca con un golpe que lo tumba fuertemente al suelo.

El Pegaso se vuelve a levantar tan rápido como puede.

-Eres un guerrero persistente,- dice la yegua blanca.

-Si eso me dicen,- dice el Pegaso intentando hablar sereno pero la verdad estaba muy lastimado.

-Por qué no haz usado tu arma?- dice la yegua mirando hacia un lado concreto del Pegaso.

El Pegaso toma un cuchillo de combate que traía con él, -esto,- dice mostrando su cuchillo.

La yegua asiente.

-No sería un combate justo…- entonces de repente se oye como un trueno y el cuchillo sale volando, el Pegaso voltea a ver nervioso hacia todos lados.

-Que fue eso?- pregunta la yegua blanca.

Entonces del bosque aparece el capitán del escuadrón que estaba persiguiendo al Pegaso.

-Esta vez me asegurare que mueras, maldita rata,- dice el Capitán que apuntaba al Pegaso con una clase de fusil robusto pero corto, entonces apunta hacia la yegua blanca y dispara pero antes el Pegaso se pone delante de ella recibiendo el disparo.

-Arg, maldito ahora veras,- dice el Pegaso para después ascender a vuelo y atacar al capitán el cual recarga el arma pero no lo logra dispararla ya que el poni se le abalanza encima le da un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula pero el capitán responde atacándolo con otro golpe e intentando dispararle pero el Pegaso naranja toma el casco y le hace una llave para que se dispare así mismo.

BAM

El disparo fue en la cabeza haciendo que el capitán cayera muerto al instante.

En ese momento llegan todas las amazonas al oír los disparos y ven a un Pegaso muerto y el otro vivo junto al muerto, entonces varias amazonas se preparan para atacar pero en ese momento alguien se pone frente a él.

-Alto!- grita la yegua blanca.

-Diana quítate ese tipo asesino a tres amazonas!- ordena la reina Hipólita seriamente.

-No madre él me salvo,- lo defiende, -el derroto a su compañero para salvarme.-

-Que clase guerrero mata a los suyos.- dice Hipólita.

-No soy uno de… de ellos,- dice el Pegaso con trabajo para después desmayarse.

Diana rápidamente revisa al Pegaso y descubre que está sangrando.

-Madre debemos ayudarlo,- pide Diana y mira directo a su madre con una mirada suplicante.

La reina sin ningún rastro de emoción mira a su hija unos segundos.

-Lleven este pony al templo lunar Higía y sálvenle la vida,- ordena Hipólita.

Rápidamente Diana toma al Pegaso naranja y lo sube a su espalda y se dirige hacia el templo junto a varias amazonas.

Hipólita permaneció donde mismo con semblante serio hasta que otra amazona se acerca a ella, Artemisa.

-Estas segura de esto?- le pregunta seriamente la pony guinda, Artemisa.

-Necesitamos respuestas, y ya que su compañero está muerto necesitamos que nos las responda él y un muerto no nos dirá nada,- responde Hipólita.

-Espero que Atenea te haya guiado correctamente,- dice Artemisa y se dispone a irse cuando…

-Artemisa quiero que lo vigiles,- ordena Hipólita y Artemisa asiente.

-o- -o- -o-

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que el Pegaso fue llevado al templo lunar que era como por así decirlo el hospital de las Amazonas.

Diana permanecía fuera de la sala de curación que es donde se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando respuestas sobre el Pegaso naranja. Pero también estaba confundida ya que no se explicaba esta gran preocupación por el Pegaso, siendo que no lo conocía.

Entonces de la sala sale una carreta jalada por una amazona que funcionaba como camilla para transportar a los heridos, esta cargaba al Pegaso el cual permanecía inconsciente.

En ese momento también sale la pony color arena y crin anaranjado, Alexa.

-Alexa él esta…- dice Diana.

-Él está bien Diana, no te preocupes- responde Alexa tranquilizando rápidamente a Diana, -el realmente es un guerrero, solo necesitara reposo, si me disculpas tengo que avisarle a tu madre,-

Diana asiente y Alexa se retira.

-o- -o- -o-

El Pegaso empieza a abrir los ojos, todo se ve borroso y se siente como si le hayan dado la paliza de su vida, o más bien como otra paliza, poco a poco se empezó a aclarar y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una bello cuarto que poseía una hermosa arquitectura clara .

-Ahora si estoy muerto?- se pregunta el Pegaso.

-Veo que has despertado,- dice Diana que estaba en una banca en el mismo cuarto.

El Pegaso se ruboriza un poco ante la presencia de la bella yegua ante él.

-Quién eres?- pregunta el Pegaso naranja.

-Soy Diana de Themyscira,- responde la yegua blanca.

-Ok,- responde el Pegaso más confundido por el extraño nombre pero aun así… -es un lindo nombre,- dice como en trance.

-Gracias,- responde Diana un poco sonrojada y confundida por cómo se siente.

El Pegaso naranja ve a la hermosa yegua frente y no puede evitar ruborizarse un poco, al darse cuenta de lo que está pensando el corcel mira hacia otro lado.

Entonces Diana toca la ala del Pegaso que lo hace voltear para después ver como le da una tierna sonrisa Diana.

-Eres un corcel,- dice Diana un poco emocionada.

-Eh si lo soy,- contesta el Pegaso un poco confundido.

-Y eres un Pegaso,-

-Claro,- contesta confundido, -Diana, ¿en dónde estamos?- pregunta el Pegaso.

-Themyscira,- responde Diana.

-Ok,- dice aún más confundido el Pegaso.

-Veo que despertó,- dice Artemisa acompañada por un pequeño escuadrón de Amazonas, -es hora de que nos respondas algunas preguntas… Pegaso,-

-o- -o- -o-

El Pegaso se encontraba en un salón que poseía un tentáculo de un calamar de bronce junto a dos aros más pequeños, el lugar se encontraba rodeado por un anillo de piedra natural con columnas como si la propia naturaleza la hubiera formado, junto con dos estanques a los lados.

Frente al tentáculo del calamar se encontraba la reina Hipólita acompañada por Artemisa, Alexa y por Diana, y alrededor del Pegaso se encontraban varias amazonas con espadas y lanzas.

El Pegaso estaba amarrado por un lazo brillante y dorado que era sostenido por una poni blanca con crin morado, ojos verdes y su Cutie Mark era un arco dorado.

-Quién eres?- pregunta la reina Hipólita.

El Pegaso lo piensa por un momento, ya que su deber es pasar desapercibido pero si no fuera sido por ellas, estaría muerto además que claramente lo último que hizo fue llamar y mucho la atención.

-Mi nombre es Flash Sentry,-

* * *

 **Que pacho**

 **Dios todo esto era Flash Sentry. (Pausa dramática)**

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia, algún consejo, comentario o critica es bienvenida.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	5. Los hijos de Nightmare

Capítulo 5: Los hijos de Nightmare.

-Soy Flash Sentry,- dice el Pegaso naranja con crin azul, rodeado de las hermosas amazonas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la reina Hipólita.

-Yo llegué aquí por accidente, antes había caído inconsciente en el mar y cuando desperté ya estaba en la playa de este lugar,- responde Flash.

La reina al igual que varias amazonas miran al Pegaso un poco sorprendidas, ya que Flash hablaba con la verdad.

-¿Por qué atacaste a tu compañero?- pregunta la terrestre blanca con melena morada que sostenía al Pegaso con el lazo dorado y brillante.

-Él no era mi compañero,-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué vestías sus ropas?,- pregunta Hipólita.

-No se los puedo decir…-

-¡Responde!- ordena la reina.

-Yo… arg…y-yo… Soy un ESPIA,- admite el Pegaso sin poderlo evitar, - ¿Por qué dije eso?, - pregunta confundido.

\- Es el lazo de Hestia, es inútil resistirse,- dice Artemisa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu misión? – pregunta Hipólita.

 **Flashback**

-Fui enviado por mi organización a infiltrarme en la base enemiga, ya que oímos que estaban planeado algo grave,- explica Flash.

Se muestra varios edificios hechos con ladrillos oscuros al estilo medieval, dentro de estos edificios podemos ver ponis encadenados, de las alas en caso de los Pegasos y en los cuernos unos grilletes en caso de los unicornios para bloquear su magia.

Vemos que estos ponis son vigilados por ponis que portaban armaduras góticas con cascos en forma de murciélago.

Flash vestido con la peculiar armadura camina entre estos edificios observando las armas fabricadas.

-Y era cierto, ya que vi cañones de bolsillos más complejos y mejorados, que ya no necesitaban de poner pólvora, ya que las balas traían incluido la pólvora dentro de ellos,-

Vemos a varios ponis con armadura disparando a blancos.

Entonces el Pegaso anaranjado se acerca hacia un cuarto en donde estaban dos terrestres, uno era un poni amarillo con crin azul marino que vestía una armadura con más detalles y una capa roja, la otra era una poni color Beis con crin café que usaba una máscara de porcelana morado oscuro, al estilo gótico, solo sin cubrir el hocico, pero que se alcanzaba a distinguir que tenía el rostro sin pelo y con quemaduras horribles y vestía un abrigo oscuro.

Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá mirando a través de una ventana hacia un claro del bosque que rodeaba a la base.

-…sé que le encantara el espectáculo, General Bide,- dice la poni terrestre con algo de trabajo, como si le costara articular las palabras.

-Entonces que empiece la función, señorita Mince,- dice el General Bide de forma relajada.

Entonces Mince toma una caja bastante grande con un cono igual de grande y aprieta uno de los botones, - suelten la granada,-

Entonces se ve como un Pegaso toma vuelo hacia el claro sosteniendo un gran cilindro, cuando está encima del claro jala un cordón y lo deja caer, el Pegaso se devuelve pero en ese momento se da una gran explosión que se lleva consigo todo el claro, y al pobre Pegaso.

-Qué opina, General,- dice ansiosa Mince.

El General sonríe, -es hermoso señorita Mince.-

Flash ve todo esto con gran horror.

-Je je, y espere a conocer a mi otro modelo a base de gas venenoso,- dice Mince como una potrilla hablando de un nuevo juguete.

Entonces Flash ve un pequeño diario, lo toma, lo guarda y rápidamente se retira del lugar.

-Déjeme mostrarle los bocetos de las nuevas armas,- dice Mince buscando su diario pero rápidamente se da cuenta que alguien lo tomo.

-No, no, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!- grita Mince desquiciadamente va y toma su gran comunicador, y su voz se escucha por toda la base, -ALGUIEN TOMO MI DIARIO, TRAIGANME AL MALDITO QUE LO HAYA TOMADO, YA, YA, YA-

El "aviso" lo oyeron todos los soldados y empezaron a buscar al infiltrado.

"Corrales" pensó preocupado Flash.

El Pegaso anaranjado piensa salir de lugar pero antes.

-Oye tú,- dice un unicornio con armadura.

-Sí señor,- contesta rápidamente Flash saludando al unicornio.

-Acompáñame a interrogar a los esclavos,- ordena el unicornio y sin más por hacer lo sigue.

Rápidamente juntan a los esclavos en un lugar, el cual estaba rodeada de guardias.

-Quien de ustedes tomo el diario de la doctora Veneno,- dice el mismo unicornio, pero nadie dice nada.

-Bien, tráiganme a esa,- dice el unicornio apuntando a una unicornio adolecente café con crin celeste.

-Si no me dicen quien tomo el diario, asesino a esta perra,- dice el unicornio al mismo tiempo que apunta con el arma a la cabeza de la unicornio café.

-Uno… Dos…Tre…-

-Espere,- dice Flash.

El unicornio voltea a ver enojado al Pegaso naranja, -dame una razón para no dispararle ahora mismo, soldado,-

-Señor, no es apropiado matar a la señorita frente a todos,- dice seriamente, entonces se acerca al oído del unicornio y le susurra, -si la mata así hará que todos queden en shock y no hablaran, pero si me deja llevarla al bosque y acabar con su vida, el sonido les causara el suficiente miedo para que obedezcan.- dice convincentemente con cierto tono sádico.

El unicornio sonríe, -me gusta cómo piensa soldado, tenga y encargase del trabajo,- dice entregándole el arma.

Flash toma el arma y apunta a la unicornio, -camina,-

Entonces ambos caminan hacia el bosque lo suficiente lejos para que los soldados no los vieran.

-Señor y-yo…- intenta decir la unicornio café.

-Escúchame bien, voy a disparar el arma y quiero que corras sin mirar atrás, entendido,-

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida la unicornio.

-Solo hazlo, entendiste,-

Entonces Flash saca un cuchillo lo cual asusta a la unicornio y cierra los ojos.

 **CLACK**

La unicornio abre los ojos y ve que el grillete anti-magia que tenía en el cuerno, está en el suelo.

-A la cuenta de tres quiero que corras…-

-¿Q-que pasara con los otros?- pregunta la unicornio café.

-… solo vete,- dice Flash con pesar.

-Tiene que haber una manera de ayudarlos,- dice la unicornio café.

Flash mira hacia atrás y suspira, -corrales,- sonríe, -voy a llamar su atención y cuando eso pase, ustedes escaparan entendido.-

La unicornio café asiente.

 **BANG**

Flash dispara a un árbol y se dispone a volver a la base.

La unicornio ve al Pegaso volviendo a la base.

-Soy Terra, ¿quién eres?- pregunta la unicornio café.

Pero Flash no se detiene y vuelve a la base con el unicornio.

-Está hecho,- dice Flash.

-¿Si la mataste?- pregunta el unicornio con cierta desconfianza por el tardo.

-Vaya a revisar si quiere,- contesta con indiferencia.

-Bien no importa,-

-Iré a buscar el diario de la doctora, señor,-

-Bien hazlo seguiré interrogando a esta escoria.- contesta el unicornio.

Flash asiente y se retira.

"Bien ahora que corrales voy hacer" piensa el Pegaso naranja.

Entonces ve un almacén lleno de bombas.

"Corrales"

El unicornio toma a otro rehén, -se me está acabando la paciencia, supongo que otra muerte es necesaria,-

-Por favor no lo haga, yo…-

 **BOOOM**

-¡Qué carajo fue eso!, quiero que…-

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Los disparos acabaron con tres guardias que custodiaban a los esclavos, incluyendo al unicornio.

-¡OIGAN IDIOTAS!- grita Flash llamando la atención de prácticamente todos los soldados.

-Vayan tras el,- grita un guardia.

Entonces varios guardias se dirigen hacia él, y le empiezan a disparar.

-Excelente idea,- dice Flash mientras vuela en Zigzag para evitar los disparos, pero varios Pegasos enemigos empezaron a perseguirlo también.

Los Pegasos intentan atrapar a Flash pero demuestra que es un gran volador, y los evita con maestría, incluso asiendo que varios guardias choquen entre sí.

Flash vuela directo en bajada hacia donde estaban los esclavos, y gracias al impulso acaba de un golpe con varios guardias.

-¡No podrán conmigo idiotas! – grita Flash para hacer que lo ataquen y vaya que funciona.

En ese momento todos se enfocan en el Pegaso naranja.

Entonces varias piedras gigantes son lanzadas hacia los guardias que quedaban, incapacitándolos de inmediato.

Entonces aparece Terra y rompe las cadenas de los esclavos, y todos escapan.

Flash en ese momento milagrosamente seguía intacto esquivando todos los proyectiles, pero aun así su resistencia se estaba agotando, pero al ver que los esclavos consiguieron escapar, el Pegaso naranja decide que es hora de irse.

Entonces vuela en picada de nuevo hacia abajo con varios Pegasos siguiendo, entonces inmediatamente vuelve a subir consiguiendo una pequeña explosión sónica, ganando más velocidad mientras que casi todos sus perseguidores caen no pueden copiar su movimiento y caen estrellados en el suelo.

-Ey atrápalo,- grita Flash.

Un Pegaso lo atrapa, -pero que…-

 **BAAAM**

Una gran explosión ocurrió llevándose consigo a varios guardias.

En el momento en que la explosión lo iba alcanzar, Flash extiende sus alas al máximo y aprovecha la explosión para impulsarse y ganar más velocidad huyendo de la base.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Así logre escapar y llevar la información… el diario ustedes…, -

-Es este,- dice Alexa mostrando el diario.

-Deben dejarme ir, tengo que llevar esta información, si no, muchos ponis inocentes morirán a manos de los hijos de Nightmare.- suplica Flash.

-¿Los hijos de Nightmare?, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunta Hipólita.

-L-los hijos de Nightmare es la peor secta que ha existido, ellos son los seguidores de la reina de la noche, la yegua en la luna, Nightmare Moon.- explica confundido, -son unos dementes que quieren tener a todos bajos su tiranía, que quieren a toda Equestria y a todos los demás reinos bajo su control.-

-¿Nightmare Moon?, ¿a qué te refieres con que es la reina de la noche?, - pregunta confundida Hipólita si los que rigen los astros son los dioses Helios y Selene- dice Alexa.

-Quien controlaba los astros era la Princesa Celestia, hasta que Nightmare volvió y la encerró en la luna y proclamo la noche eterna.- explica Flash.

-Entonces la que controla los astros ahora es esta tal Nightmare Moon? – pregunta Hipólita.

-No exactamente,- dice Flash.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta Hipólita.

-Ella fue asesinada por Reverse Dash,- dice Flash con pesar.

-Entonces si la tirana fue asesinada, por que esta tal princesa Celestia, ¿no ha devuelto el equilibrio del día y la noche? – pregunta Artemisa.

-Reverse Dash… también acabo con la vida de la princesa Celestia, - dice Flash con pesar, -sin nadie que controle los astros, jamás volverá el equilibrio.-

-¿Entonces porque estos hijos de Nightmare siguen provocando el caos?- pregunta Hipólita.

-Todos los seguidores de Nightmare Moon fueron ladrones, asesinos, criminales, y cuando Nightmare tuvo el poder podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero cuando ella murió, perdieron mucho poder ante los ponis, y quieren recuperarlo a cualquier costo.- explica Flash.

Un gran silencio domina la sala, todas las amazonas se miran entre ellas al darse cuenta del estado del mundo fuera de la isla.

-Llévenlo al cuarto de sanación,- ordena la reina Hipólita y un par de amazonas llevan al Pegaso, el cual no discute ya que no puede hacerlo.

-Es obra de Ares,- dice Diana una vez que el Pegaso se retira.

-Diana, Ares está atrapado en una prisión creada por Zeus, él no puede ser el responsable de esto, los ponis son fáciles de corromper,- dice Hipólita.

-Pero Zeus creo a los ponis para que fueron justos y buenos, además tú lo has dicho Antíope, - se refiere a la poni terrestre blanca con crin morada, -nada es verdad, todo está permitido, eso significa que Ares pudo lograr escapar, y si es así acabaremos con la maldad venciendo a Ares.-

Hipólita no responde y se pone a meditar un momento.

-Sea o no sea que Ares haya escapado, es cierto que ahora mismo el mundo pasa por un momento terrible, y también es cierto que ahora desconocemos mucho del mundo actual,- dice Hipólita, -Antíope, Artemisa, es hora de encontrar a una nueva Wonder Mare.-

* * *

 **Que pacho, espero que les esté gustando la historia y gracias a todos esos 180 por leer mi humilde historia.**

 **Ahora he decidido que empezare a responder los comentarios sobre el fic y por lo tanto llamare esta sección "respondiendo comentarios" (me dolió la cabeza enserio)**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

 **Zephyr Exe**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Gracias por leer, bueno no quise dar mucha explicación porque apenas era el epilogo y trato de mejorar eso.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La verdad no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza y creo que es mejor que no lo sepa, en cuanto a la reina tiene síndrome de Drax XP pero ella tiene sus razones para tomar esas decisiones y es por eso que la respetan, además, gracias, tratare de mejorar eso.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Bueno digamos que Flash posee el síndrome Indiana Jones XP no digo más.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Bueno pues si algún día te despiertas en una isla lleno de hombres sexys en tu caso, supongo que pensarías igual que Flash además despertarse en un cuarto muy claro creo que si se daría esa sensación.**

 **Bueno es todo de mi parte.**

 **Comentarios, opinión o críticas es recibido.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	6. La arena

Capítulo 6: La arena.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo participar, madre?- pregunta Diana muy enojada.

Ahora mismo Diana se encontraba en la sala del trono discutiendo con su madre, la reina Hipólita para participar en un evento denominado como Wonder Mare, que hacían las Amazonas para elegir a la mejor guerrera entre ellas, el cual como dato curioso la última ganadora fue Hipólita.

-Te dije que no participaras y es mi última palabra,- contesta la reina con autoridad.

Diana solo mira a la reina muy molesta y sale de la sala del trono cerrando la puerta, la cual era gigante, con mucha fuerza.

-Deberías dejarla competir,- le dice Antíope, la poni blanca con crin morada.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones, Antíope,- dice Hipólita molesta, -sabes bien lo que podría pasar si ella sale de aquí.-

-Pero no podrás protegerla por siempre y lo sabes,- le aclara Antíope.

-No quiero discutir esto más,- corta la discusión, -dime cómo va la preparación de la arena,- dice Hipólita.

-A pesar de que llevamos siglos de que no hacíamos esto, las preparaciones estarán listas sin ningún inconveniente para esta misma tarde.- responde Antíope.

-Bien,- contesta Hipólita y se dirige hacia un balcón desde donde se veía gran parte de la ciudad y la arena, la cual era muy similar al coliseo romano, -necesitamos que esto se haga rápido,- dice mirando la arena.

-o- -o- -o-

-Arg, pero no puede ser, estoy harta que me trate como una potra, harta,- dice Diana caminando de un lado a otro mientras Alexa, la poni con melena naranja y pelaje arena leía un libro.

Ambas estaban en una torre al sur de la isla que servía para anticipar navíos o barcos enemigos, pero la isla al estar protegida por el campo ilusorio, esta se ocultaba del mundo exterior, y nunca ha sido descubierta por nadie, o bueno casi nadie, básicamente era el lugar perfecto para perder el tiempo y por lo tanto es la razón por la que Hipólita envió a Diana ahí.

Además ambas vestían una toga blanca con una armadura romana.

-Tranquilízate Diana no es el fin del mundo,- dice Alexa calmada sin dejar de leer su libro.

-A mi parecer si,- dice Diana mirando el océano, -¿y que no has leído ese libro?, ¿ya miles de veces?,- pregunta angustiada.

-Si por,- responde Alexa serena pasando de hoja.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?,- pregunta Diana incrédula.

-Porque tu madre me orde…-

-No me refiero a que por qué no estas participando en la arena,-

Alexa cierra su libro por un momento, -Diana yo no soy una guerrera,-

-De que estás hablando por supuesto que eres una gran…-

-Si se luchar,- dice Alexa interrumpiendo a Diana, -¿pero sabes cuánto me tomo aprender a hacerlo?-

-…-

-Me tomo más de un milenio, he aprendido a pelear porque sé que es necesario, pero lo mío no son las luchas, si no esto,- dice Alexa señalando su libro.

-Arg, ¿que acaso no quieres conocer el mundo?, ¿viajar?, ¿aprender más?,- pregunta Diana.

-Mentiría si dijera que no,- responde honestamente Alexa, -pero como te dije, no soy una guerrera,-

-Arg,- se queja diana y se recarga en el balcón de la torre para mirar el océano.

-Pero tu si,-

Entonces Diana voltea.

-¿Que estas esperando?, ve a la arena,- dice Alexa con una sonrisa.

-Pero mi madre me prohibió participar,- responde Diana.

Entonces Alexa toma el casco de Diana y se lo pone.

-Hasta donde yo sé, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.-

-Pero aún queda a la vista mi marca y mi color,- responde Diana.

Alexa toma la toga de Diana y la baja un poco para ocultar su Cutie Mark.

-Hasta donde yo sé, hay 777 Amazonas con tu mismo color, estarás bien,- responde Alexa.

Diana sonríe y le da un abrazo a Alexa, salta de la torre y corre hacia la arena.

-Hipólita me va ejecutar,- dice Alexa mientras ve a Diana yendo a una muy alta velocidad hacia la arena.

-o- -o- -o-

La arena estaba repleta de Amazonas emocionadas ya que era un evento que no había pasado en siglos, Wonder Mare. La arena tenía un diseño como el coliseo romano pero mucho más elegante y vistoso, las bancas en donde estaban las Amazonas tenían partes de mármol, blanco y negro, que le daba un aspecto por mucho moderno y elegante, sabanas rojas con listones dorados adornaban todo el coliseo, antorchas con llamas azules y blancas en puntos específicos hacia que el evento tuviera una perfecta iluminación, ya que la competencia empezaría al atardecer y pronto anochecería.

Había un palco real en donde estaba la mismísima reina Hipólita sentada en un gran trono hecho de mármol blanco y a lado de ellos estaban otros tronos o sillas más pequeñas de mármol negro, en donde estaban sentadas, Antíope la poni blanca con crin morado, Artemisa la poni guinda con crin anaranjado y nada más y nada menos que Flash Sentry nuestro querido Pegaso color Gamboge.

-Compañeras, hermanas, Amazonas, el mundo ha caído ante el caos una vez más, y es por eso que he decido nombrar una nueva Wonder Mare que acompañe al Pegaso Flash Sentry al mundo exterior,- dice Hipólita con una voz fuerte que rivaliza con el tono real de Canterlot.

Las Amazonas gritan de emoción por esto.

-No les mentiré hermanas, ahora el mundo pasa por tiempo oscuros y tenebrosos, e incluso es posible que si salen de la isla, jamás vuelvan, pero también es cierto que el deber de la Amazona es expandir en los corazones de los ponis la paz, el amor y la harmonía,- explica la reina.

Las Amazonas murmuran entre sí.

-Es por eso que los siguientes retos pondrán en prueba las habilidades necesarias para poder sobrevivir en el exterior, les digo que no serán sencillos los retos pero no olviden que solo ganara la más fuerte, Amazonas que quieran participar, a la arena,- dice Hipólita con impotente voz.

Entonces para la sorpresa de muchas y de otras no, de las cientos de yeguas de la isla solo se presentaron 84 Amazonas entre estas Diana, para su suerte varias de las que se presentaron tenían el pelaje blanco al igual que ella.

-Que Atenea los guie,-

A continuación las Amazonas participantes fueron puestas a prueba para determinar sus habilidades en fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, y solo las mejores pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

De las 84 al final solo quedaron 41, entre estas por supuesto Diana. Por consecuente las Amazonas restantes tuvieron otras tres pruebas: la primera consistía en que las Amazonas debían usar sus brazaletes para bloquear flechas lanzadas hacia ellas, la segunda consistía en una competencia de lazo que consistía en usar pues el lazo para tomar un barril y lanzarlo para destruir obstáculos algo así como una competencia romana vaquera, y el ultimo era similar al primero al igual que este eran lanzadas flechas contras las competidoras pero esta vez debían estar paradas en sus patas traseras sobre un tronco.

Esta al igual que las anteriores pruebas las amazonas perdedoras eran heridas, casi rayando a lo mortal pero esta prueba también fue superada con creces por Diana.

Al final solo quedaban 8 competidoras.

La última prueba iba a consistir en un pequeño torneo de luchas entre las ocho competidoras restantes.

La primera batalla de Diana fue contra una Amazona que era bastante ágil y rápida no podía acertarle ningún golpe pero mientras más duraba la batalla más consiente se volvía Diana de sus movimientos, en un solo instante, con un solo movimiento Diana consiguió atraparla y azotarla contra el piso.

-Au, pero como,- dice adolorida la poni celeste con melena blanca, -espera que haces aquí D…-

La poni no logra terminar de hablar porque Diana le propina un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la termina noqueando, -lo siento, Elsa,- dice Diana con culpa.

La segunda batalla fue contra una Amazona que era más grande que las demás Amazonas, tenía el pelaje verde y la melena negra, la cual la tenía arreglada con trenzas, a pesar de ser una yegua tenia los músculos demasiado marcados como de un corcel.

Diana sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a acertarle un golpe, pero al parecer ni siquiera lo sintió, entonces la poni verde ahora le propina un golpe el cual la manda volando contra la pared del coliseo.

-¡Pero que le dan de comer a esa poni!?- dice Flash Sentry asombrado.

-Ella come como unos 50 kilos de pescado al día,- contesta Artemisa.

-Wow, eso sí… espera, ¿dijiste pescado?- pregunta Flash extrañado.

-Sí, ¿por?,- contesta Artemisa.

-Nada,-

-Parece que la batalla ya término…- dice Hipólita pero lo que ve…

Diana para la sorpresa de muchas sale de la pared y vuelve a cargar contra la poni verde.

La taclea de frente pero solo logra moverla algunos centímetros, ahora la poni verde golpea la espalda de Diana varias veces pero esta no desiste y para la sorpresa de muchos consigue levantar a la inmensa poni y la deja caer fuertemente en el suelo pero lejos de terminar la poni verde se vuelve a levantar.

-Bruticia, te aplastara,- dice la poni verde molesta.

Entonces Bruticia da un fuerte gancho hacia Diana pero consigue evitarlo, apenas, entonces Bruticia empieza a atacar lanzando fuertes golpes que hace incluso a las Amazonas estremecerse pero Diana consigue esquivarlos todos.

Pronto la velocidad de los golpes de Bruticia disminuye considerable mente, sin darle oportunidad Diana empieza a golpear considerablemente rápido y fuerte a Bruticia, ella intenta acertarle golpes pero cada vez que lo intenta Diana lo esquiva una y otra vez sin dejar de atacarla entonces al final le da un fuerte golpe en las patas delanteras que hace a Bruticia caer de rodillas, Diana da un salto considerablemente alto y con la caída le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con ambos cascos, logrando noquear a Bruticia.

-Ah Bruticia quiere cinco minutos más,- dice Bruticia con los ojos en espiral.

Entonces en una carreta jalada por cuatro amazonas se llevan a Bruticia y con trabajo.

-Al final solo quedan ustedes dos,- dice Hipólita desde el palco, por suerte al estar en el balcón no podía distinguir a Diana, -ambas han demostrado ser grandiosas guerreras, pero al final solo habrá una ganadora,-

Entonces por la arena son puestos varios estantes con diferentes armas y artilugios de combate.

-Al ser el combate final tienen permitido usar cualquier arma,- dice Hipólita mientras ambas finalistas miran las armas alrededor de la arena, -que la mejor Amazona gane.-

Entonces ambas finalistas mantienen su vista entre ellas mientras que todas las Amazonas gritan de emoción.

Entonces ambas rápidamente corren hacia un estante, la contrincante toma un escudo y una lanza mientras que Diana toma una espada, y también un escudo.

Entonces ambas se lanzan al ataque.

La contrincante de color café claro, hace el primer movimiento dando una estocada directo al pecho de Diana, el cual bloquea usando el escudo y contraataca con un golpe de su espada, pero la contrincante lo esquiva agachándose un poco, ambas empiezan a atacarse con todo, mostrando que ninguna de las dos está dispuesto a ceder en esta batalla.

-Son increíbles,- dice Flash incrédulo, ya que ambas competidoras luchaban con una fuerza y una velocidad sorprendente.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo las entrene,- dice con orgullo Artemisa, la poni guinda.

-Puedo ver que tú también tienes dotes de guerrero,- menciona Antíope, la poni blanca con crin morado.

-Pero aun así es obvio que sigue siendo inferior a las Amazonas,- dice Artemisa un poco arrogante.

-Eh gracias,- responde Flash Sentry un poco alagado y confundido.

En el campo de batalla ambas Amazonas seguían peleando mostrando que ambas estaban al mismo nivel pero no por mucho.

La poni café ataco dando una estocada con su lanza, y Diana lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás pero en ese momento la contrincante uso su escudo para lanzar arena hacia la los ojos de Diana, aturdiéndola lo suficiente para que en un rápido movimiento la poni café desarmara rápido en dos movimientos el escudo y la espada de Diana, cuando la princesa Amazona se dio cuenta de esto, la poni café ataco.

 **TRASH**

Diana apenas logró esquivar lo suficiente la lanza pero la lanza alcanzo a hacerle un corte en la pata izquierda delantera y a rasgarle un poco su toga, pero sin darle oportunidad, la poni café siguió atacando a Diana sin piedad, pero esta vez la princesa no permitiría que le acertaran otro golpe, con inmensa agilidad, esquivaba todos los ataques de su contrincante, incluso haciendo algunas acrobacias. En la primera oportunidad Diana salto al otro lado de su contrincante y aprovecho para correr hacia un estante de armas pero la contrincante lanzo su lanza hacia el estante para destruirlo, y luego correr hacia otro para conseguir otra arma, Diana al llegar al estante, muchas armas quedan inservibles y lo primero que toma es un lazo.

Entonces la contrincante ahora estaba armada con tres lanzas y sin dudarlo empieza a atacar a diana con dos de estas, Diana al no poder hacer más solo esquiva los ataques, pero la poni café vuelve a hacer su treta, y le vuelve a arrojar arena, lamentable mente Diana vuelve a desorientarse por esto, la contrincante hace una barrida con una lanza tumbando a Diana al suelo, y con la otra la deja caer con todo el peso hacia la cabeza de Diana.

 **PLASH**

Diana apenas consigue rodar para esquivar el ataque pero no sin un precio, le dejo un corte profundo en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Quiénes están luchando?- pregunta Hipólita.

-No lo sé hermana, no consigo distinguirlas desde aquí,- responde Antíope.

-Perséfone, la otra no sé,- responde Artemisa.

Flash solo veía el combate seriamente.

-Tiene algo que decir, Flash Sentry.- le dice Artemisa.

-Ira,-

Perséfone sin piedad sigue atacando a Diana, a diestra y siniestra, pero Diana esquivaba estos ataques, pero las heridas hacían sus movimientos un poco más torpes y se le dificultaba mucho.

Entonces en otro ataque, Diana da un inmenso salto para esquivarlo pero cuando está en el aire, la contrincante lanza, la lanza hacia ella, pero en ese momento inexplicable mente, Diana consigue hacerse a un lado en aire esquivando el proyectil, entonces aterriza en el suelo con una rodada pero Perséfone no mostraría piedad ante ella, lanza otra lanza hacia ella, pero Diana usa sus brazaletes para desviarla.

-Ya me canse,- dice Diana molesta, entonces toma su lazo y lo estira, -¡ven por mí!- le grita a su contrincante.

Entonces la contrincante corre hacia ella y le da una estocada directo al pecho pero esta vez Diana le da un fuerte golpe en su casco (o mano) para hacer volar la lanza hacia el aire, ahora entonces la contrincante le intenta golpear con su otro casco pero Diana usa su lazo para sujetarlo, lo jala con tal fuerza que lanza la contrincante hacia el otro lado de la arena, lo vuelve a jalar haciendo que valla hacia ella a una gran velocidad y le propina un fuerte golpe que aplasta en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Entonces al final cae la lanza sobre su casco, y Diana apunta al cuello de su contrincante.

-Estas acabada,-

Diana gana el combate.

Las Amazonas al ver esto, todas gritan de la emoción por tal combate.

-Wow, esa yegua si sabe luchar,- dice Flash sorprendido.

Entonces la reina Hipólita junto a Artemisa y Antíope, bajan a la arena donde rápidamente había sido puesto una pequeña plataforma.

La reina se dirige a un pequeño estante en donde había tres cajas de roble, Hipólita empieza a hablar con la inmensa voz hacia las Amazonas.

-Hoy después de varios siglos, se ha elegido a una nueva Amazona, en estas tres cajas,- menciona Hipólita mientras que Antíope y Artemisa las abren, -se encuentran las herramientas de Wonder Mare.-

En la primera caja estaba el lazo dorado de Hestia, en el segundo estaba una espada plateada con un mango azul con una pequeña placa de una águila plateada, junto a un escudo redondo azul plateado con el símbolo de una águila, y en la última se encontraba una especie de vestido-armadura, la parte del pecho o cuerpo era color rojo con también una águila plateada en el pecho y la falda era color oscuro con dos estrellas blancas a los costados, junto a un par de brazaletes plateados con el símbolo de una estrella estampada en cada uno.

-Estas herramientas te servirán en tu viaje para acompañar al Pegaso Flash Sentry en su travesía, ahora quítate tú casco y déjame ver quién eres,- dice Hipólita.

Entonces Diana se acerca y se quita su Casco… todo el coliseo quedo en silencio.

Flash se alegra por un momento pero nota el repentino silencio del coliseo.

-Diana, a la sala del trono ¡AHORA!-

* * *

 **Que pacho parece que la reina no se lo tomo bien, ¿Qué pasara?**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Zephyr Exe**

 **Bueno lo del lazo de Hestia se menciona al final del capítulo 4 de que está amarrado por eso no lo puse ya que es una continuación pero para la próxima intentare describir mejor y sip entendí la referencia XP... y en cuanto la frase pues que puedo decir me encanta ese videojuego... y la verdad no sé cómo piensas creo que mejor dejo de sacar suposiciones, la mente es complicada :P Grax por leer.**

 **Silverworf850**

 **Sip pero se verá un poco más de el en el futuro y SIP ocurre en el mundo de Reverse Flash pero supongo que esa es la palabra, complicada, la historia será un poco más extensa y grax por leer.**

 **Es todo de mi parte no olviden dejar su comentario, critica u opinión.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	7. ¿Escape?

Capítulo 7: El escape

-No puedo creer que participaras cuando justamente te ordene no hacerlo, – regaña Hipólita con inmenso tono de voz.

Ahora Diana se encontraba en la sala del trono a solas con su madre, ya que no le hizo nada de gracia que su hija participara en el torneo y peor que lo ganara.

-No veo cual es el problema demostré en la arena que soy la mejor guerrera…-

-Esto no se trata de que si eres una guerrera o no, esto se trata de que desobedeciste mis órdenes, – recalca Hipólita.

-¡Pero gane! – Grita Diana. –tú dijiste que la ganadora acompañaría a Flash… –

-No, – dice Hipólita con tal rigidez que hace a Diana callar.

-P-pero…-

-No saldrás de esta isla, no tendrás permitido entrenar, ni siquiera podrás acercarte a ningún metro a las costas y estarás encerrada por los siguientes los siguientes 17 años,- sentencia Hipólita.

Diana con ojos llorosos no responde nada y solo sale de la sala corriendo.

-Sabes que esto está mal –

Hipólita voltea y ve a Antíope.

-No me digas como criar a mi niña, – le dice Hipólita.

-Ese es el problema hermana, ella ya no es una niña,- aclara Antíope, -sabes bien que tarde o temprano los enfrentara, sabes bien que enfrentara las peores desgracias, los peores peligros, pero sobre todo enfrentara lo que es. –

-o- -o- -o-

Diana estaba encima de un gran edificio que se asemejaba un poco a la casa blanca, estaba mirando al cielo nocturno con una expresión muy triste.

-Diana,- escucha una tierna voz.

Diana voltea y mira a Alexa, esta se acerca junto a Diana.

-Me puedo sentar,- pide Alexa y Diana asiente, la poni arena se sienta, y acompaña a Diana, -lo siento. –

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – le pregunta Diana extrañada.

-Yo fui la que te dije que participaras y bueno… lo siento, – dice Alexa arrepentida.

-Descuida yo fui la que se metió en esto, – mira al cielo, -¿por qué madre no quiere que salga? – se pregunta Diana.

-No estuviste ahí, – responde Alexa, – Cuando peleamos en contra de Ares… fue una masacre, muchas Amazonas murieron… yo vivo gracias a que Artemisa me protegió, el mundo es cruel, injusto y sádico, Hipólita solo quiere protegerte. – explica.

Esto hace meditar a Diana.

Entonces Alexa sonríe, -pero también es alegre, hermoso y bondadoso, – esto llama la atención de Diana, -tu madre tiene miedo de perderte Diana, eres lo más importante para ella, solo está un poco… está bien, demasiado protectora, solo dale un poco de tiempo y sé que entenderá. –

Diana solo le da un fuerte abrazo a Alexa. – Gracias Alexa siempre sabes que decir, – agradece Diana.

-¿Sabes que pasara con Flash Sentry? – pregunta Diana.

-La reina aun no lo decide pero ahora mismo está en los baños termales, – responde Alexa.

-Gracias, creo que iré a visitarlo,-

-o- -o- -o-

En una especie de caverna se encontraba varios estanques con agua que brillaba en la oscuridad de un tono azulado. Y en uno de estos estanques estaba nuestro querido Pegaso anaranjado.

-Esto es genial,- dice el Pegaso asombrado, entonces ve a una poni en otro estanque también tomando una baño, al ver esto inmediatamente Flash se sonroja y se tapa la cara con una ala.

-Ah… lo siento,- dice Flash avergonzado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunta la otra poni.

-Eh… este es de mala educación… tú sabes… ver a una yegua…-

-¿Bañarse? – pregunta extrañada la yegua.

Entonces entra Diana y mira el acto del Pegaso.

-¿Por qué te tapas la cara? – pregunta Diana.

Flash reconoce la voz y se descubre para ver a la princesa amazona, -Diana,- dice el Pegaso con cierta alegría en su voz.

Diana voltea a ver a la otra poni la cual tenía heridas de combate, -¿Cómo te sientes Elsa? – pregunta la princesa a la poni celeste con crin blanca la misma que combatió en la arena.

-Ya estoy mejor gracias, – responde Elsa y sonríe, -sí que me diste una golpiza. –

Entonces Flash se da cuenta de algo, -Diana, ¿por qué no tienes heridas? – pregunta el Pegaso extrañado.

-Las Amazonas sanamos rápido, – contesta Diana con naturalidad.

Flash voltea a ver a Elsa extrañado.

-Eh… algunas más rápido que otras,- contesta Elsa un poco nerviosa.

-Wow, tengo que decir que ustedes las Amazonas son enserio increíbles, – dice Flash admirado.

-Gracias, me contaron que tú también eres un gran guerrero,- contesto Elsa.

Entonces Flash sale del estanque un poco incómodo por tener a la vista a las dos yeguas y rápido se seca con una toalla.

-¿Entonces te consideras un buen espécimen de tu género? – pregunta Diana.

-Y-yo eso creo, – contesta Flash un poco incómodo.

-Por supuesto que sí, – dice Elsa con una sonrisa recargada en el estanque.

Esto hace a Flash sonrojarse rojo como tomate.

Entonces el Pegaso tose un par de veces, -¿Entonces cuando me podre marchar? – pregunta Flash para evadir ese tema.

-No lo sé, mi madre no me permitirá ir contigo, – contesta Diana un poco triste.

-Si las cosas están tan mal como dices, ¿por qué quieres volver? – pregunta Elsa.

-Yo no diría que quiero volver, tengo que – responde seriamente Flash mientras toma un morral que le habían dado las Amazonas en donde estaba el libro y un reloj.

-¿Qué es ese artefacto? – pregunta Diana.

-Esto es un reloj, – contesta Flash, -sirve para indicarte la hora, cuando despertarse, cuando comer, cuando dormir, – explica el Pegaso.

-Necesitas un aparato para eso,- dice Elsa con un poco de burla.

-Antes solo te bastaba con mirar el cielo, pero ahora solo es de noche todo el tiempo – contesta Flash con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Diana y Elsa se dan cuenta de eso, y entienden que ahora el mundo pasa por eso.

-Aunque admito que estas aguas mágicas…-

-¿Mágicas? Estas aguas no son mágicas – dice Diana.

-Los Pluchis escupen a los estanques,- contesta Elsa apuntando al techo a una clase de Cuyo con ojotes de color azul brillantes y se ve como uno escupe una saliva azul brillante al estanque mientras hace un sonido tierno similar al de un perrito.

Flash mira a los cuyos y luego a los estanques, -fingiré que es agua mágica…-

-Pero su saliva tiene propiedades cura…- intenta decir Elsa.

-Repito fingiré que es agua mágica – le da un escalofrió, -como decía me tengo que ir,- dice seriamente Flash.

-Quisiera ir contigo pero mi madre me lo prohibió,- dice triste Diana.

-No la culpo,- dice Flash honestamente, -si pudiera evitar que mi… que ponis preciados por mi estuvieran a salvo, yo también lo haría. –

-Si no quieres volver entonces, ¿por qué te enfrascas de nuevo en la guerra? – pregunta Elsa.

Entonces Flash abre su reloj, el cual era de bolsillo y mira dentro de este, -mi padre decía que cuando pasa algo malo en el mundo puedes quedarte en tu casa y quejarte por todo sin hacer nada o puedes hacer algo para mejorar las cosas, hacer un cambio – cierra el reloj, -e intente no hacer nada, créeme, - dice seriamente.

Diana medita lo que le acababa de decir el Pegaso naranja.

-Iré contigo,- dice Diana decidida.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Flash.

\- Necesitare algunas herramientas,- contesta Diana.

-Me estás diciendo que vas a robar los artefactos de Wonder Mare,- le pregunta Elsa que no se fue en ningún momento.

Diana la verdad si olvido que Elsa estaba ahí.

Sonríe, -bien te ayudare,- le dice Elsa.

-¿Lo harás? – pregunta Diana.

-Tu ganaste la competencia limpiamente,- menciona Elsa.

-Bruticia también ayudara,-

-Aaah, ¿de dónde saliste? – pregunta Flash asustado por la inmensa poni verde.

-Bruticia lleva aquí una hora, - dice la poni verde.

-Qué pero…- pregunta Flash extrañado.

-Bruticia es tan sigilosa que se vuelve invencible,- dice la poni verde.

-Eso no se lo discuto, recuerdas cuando desaparecido ese cargamento de pescado,- menciona Elsa a Diana.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú Bruticia? – pregunta Diana incrédula.

-Que Bruticia tenía hambre,- contesta la poni verde con indiferencia.

-o- -o- -o-

Entonces en una torre con diseño similar a la torre de Pizza, excepto que este era oscuro. Estaban dos Amazonas haciendo guardia en la entrada del edificio, bueno tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo pero ayudaba algo en que distraerse, ¿no?

Por enfrente se acerca Elsa por enfrente.

-Hola chicas que tal,- saluda Elsa.

-Ah hola Elsa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta una de las guardias.

-Ah la verdad no podía dormir así que decidí dar un paseo nocturno,- contesta Elsa.

Entonces al mismo tiempo Diana corre por el edificio de un techo cercano y da un inmenso salto hacia la torre, entonces se sujeta de una esquina sobresaliente y después de esto empieza a escalar el edificio con increíble habilidad sujetándose de puntos que uno podría creer que no es posible y llega hasta una pequeña ventana en la que consigue colarse.

Una vez ahí Diana baja por los pisos, los cuales todos poseían objetos místicos y mágicos que fueron entregados a las Amazonas por los mismísimos dioses, y también otros artefactos que recuperaron de manos o cascos peligrosos.

Diana llega al segundo piso en donde estaban las herramientas de Wonder Mare, ella se pone el vestido-armadura, los brazaletes, toma el escudo, la espada, y el lazo de Hestia.

Entonces se dispone a salir pero en ese momento sin darse cuenta una guardia la ve.

-¿Diana que crees que estás haciendo? – pregunta una guardia que hacia una ronda dentro de la torre.

-Yo…- entonces toma su lazo, la atrapa y la jala hacia ella para darle un fuerte golpe que fue más que suficiente para noquearlo pero hizo demasiado ruido.

-Eso que fue,- dice una de las guardias de afuera volteando hacia adentro del torre pero en ese momento.

-Bruticia quiere un abrazo,- dice la inmensa poni que abraza a ambas guardias tan fuerte que no las permite respirar y las suelta cuando queda inconscientes.

-Recuérdame nunca alejarme de ti,- bromea Elsa.

Entonces las tres Amazonas se enfrascan hacia los muelles en donde Flash Sentry ya estaba esperándolas ahí.

-¿Por qué usas eso? – pregunta Elsa a Flash. El Pegaso vestía una chamarra o cazadora, la misma que uso para infiltrase en la base de los hijos de Nightmare. La chamarra era color oscura pero a diferencia de antes Flash le había quitado un símbolo de una luna con una yegua oscura, la misma en la que estuvo atrapada Nightmare y algunos otros detalles con colores azules para que la chamarra se viera más normal.

-Debido a que el sol no sale y vivimos en la noche eterna, siempre hace mucho frio.- explica Flash.

-Frio, me gusta el frio,- responde Elsa.

Entonces Flash mira a Diana y se queda con la boca abierta, su traje la hacía ver impotente y poderosa, pero sobre todo hacia resaltar su hermoso cuerpo.

-A-ah lindo atuendo,- dice Flash sonrojado.

-Ah gracias, – contesta Diana con un leve sonrojo.

-C-creo que deberías cubrirte, hará mucho frio, – menciona Flash.

-Ten Bruticia no lo necesita,- dice la gran poni verde entregándole a Diana una capucha de tela entre color rojo y café con líneas doradas.

-Gracias Bruticia,- agradece Diana y se lo pone para después darle un abrazo, -lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte en la pelea. – se disculpa.

-Bruticia espera tener otra pelea con Diana, – responde el abrazo.

-Algún día Bruticia tenlo por seguro, – responde Diana ahora voltea con Elsa, -Elsa…-

Elsa le da un leve golpe en el hombro, -no nos pongamos tan sentimentales. –

Pero en ese momento varias antorchas en los muelles se prenden y se puede ver a varias Amazonas apuntando con armas entre estas, la reina Hipólita.

La reina Hipólita se acerca seguida de Antíope, Artemisa y Alexa.

-Veo que no soy la reina venerada que debería ser,- dice Hipólita una vez que esta frente a Diana.

-Voy a ir madre,- dice seriamente, -alguien tiene que ir y detener a Ares, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ponis inocentes mueren, nuestro deber sagrado es proteger al mundo y si debo pelear para salir de aquí, lo haré. – sentencia la princesa Amazona.

Entonces la reina levanta un casco y todas dejan de apuntar, y le da un fuerte abrazo a su hija, -lo sé. – La reina deja de abrazar a su hija y la mira directo a los ojos, -enfrentaras muchos retos Diana, y puede ser que jamás regreses, pero quiero que me prometas que tendrás mucho cuidado, eres lo más preciado que tengo.-

-Lo tendré madre, – responde Diana dándole otro abrazo..

La reina Hipólita se quita su tiara la cual era color plateado y tenía una estrella grabada y se la pone a su hija.

-Que Atenea te guie,- dice para después alejarse de su hija.

Alexa aprovecha esto y va con Diana a darle un abrazo.

-Tal vez esta sea la última…- intenta decir Diana pero…

Alexa pone un casco en su boca para callarla, -regresaras, sé que regresaras y cuando eso pase, no olvides traerme un libro,- dice con los ojos llorosos y con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo haré,- responde Diana con una sonrisa.

Entonces Antíope también se acerca y le da un abrazo.

-No olvides nunca quien eres Diana,- le dice Antíope.

-Y sobre todo nunca olvides lo que hay aquí,- dice Diana señalando a su pecho.

Entonces se despide una última vez de todas y sube al barco para empezar a navegar hacia una nueva aventura.

La reina ve como su hija se aleja hasta salir del campo ilusorio.

-Tranquila Hipólita, Diana es más fuerte de lo que crees,- le dice Antíope poniendo un casco en su hombro.

-Además yo la entrene,- menciona Artemisa arrogante.

Diana veía como se alejaba cada vez más de la isla para aventurarse al mundo desconocido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Flash.

-Si eso creo,- responde Diana.

-Bien nos queda un largo viaje,-

* * *

 **Que pacho por fin se acabó el arco de la isla, ahora Diana conocerá el mundo ¿le gustara? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo XP**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Zhephyr Exe**

 **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo supongo que cuando lo escribí me llego la inspiración espero lograr que los próximos también sean buenos, muchas grax por leer.**

 **Silverwolf850**

 **Bueno la reina Amazona quiere mucho a su hija es lo más importante para ella así que ya entenderás la sobre-protección hacia Diana y cómo pudiste ver SIP no le hizo nada, nadita de gracia. Grax por leer.**

 **Es todo de mi parte no olviden dejar su review, comentario, opinión o critica.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	8. Nueva ciudad, amigos y problemas Parte I

Capítulo 8: Nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos y nuevos problemas. Parte I

La princesa Amazona y Flash Sentry acababan de dejar la isla de las Amazonas y al poco tiempo la isla había desaparecido. El Pegaso naranja estaba extendiendo las velas y asegurando los amarres.

La princesa estaba mirando dirección hacia la isla aunque ya no se viera. Flash noto esto y no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa por meterla en sus problemas.

-Sabes aún podemos volver, – le dice Flash.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo de irte? – le pregunta Diana.

-No, no eso… solo – suspira, -escúchame Diana, ¿qué planeas hacer cuando lleguemos a tierra firme? – le pregunta Flash.

-Buscar a Ares y asesinarlo para que el amor vuelva al mundo, – responde Diana como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Flash se golpea la frente, -¿Y si no existe Ares? – le pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta Diana.

-Diana matar a alguien no hará que la paz vuelva a Equestria, hay ponis que son malos, que matan y que siempre quieren más no importándole lo que le hagan a los demás.- le explica Flash.

-No yo sé que deteniendo a Ares la paz volverá al mundo, – dice Diana convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo encontraras a este tal Ares? – le pregunta el Pegaso naranja.

-Tú me ayudaras a encontrarlo, – le dice Diana con una sonrisa.

Flash al ver esa hermosa sonrisa se sonroja y por lo tanto no puede mentirle.

-Diana no te puedo prometer eso, – le dice Flash seriamente, -lo siento pero no vengo con brújula interna para buscar dioses de la guerra.-

Diana lo piensa un momento era cierto que había tomado la decisión muy apresuradamente pero la verdad no era la única razón por la que quiso acompañar a Flash.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? – le pregunta la princesa Amazona.

-Mi plan, – esa pregunta toma a Flash desprevenido, -b-bueno lo primero es llevar esta libreta a mis líderes.-

-¿Y luego? –

-Hacer un plan para detener a los hijos de Nightmare, – responde Flash.

-Entonces tu plan, ¿es hacer un plan? – le pregunta Diana con burla.

-Básicamente, – responde Flash.

-Yo tengo un plan, – dice Diana.

-Así, ¿Cuál? – le pregunta Flash.

-Tú me guiaras con los hijos de Nightmare y eso me guiara con Ares. – le dice Diana simplemente.

-Es un plan horrible, – le dice Flash.

-Claro que no lo es, tú mencionaste a una tal Reverse Dash, es obvio que ella es Ares. – le dice Diana.

-Ella desapareció hace casi cuatro años, – le contesta Flash.

-Dijiste que ella había matado a tu princesa, – le dice Diana sorprendida.

-Si lo hizo – dice Flash con cierta tristeza en su voz, -pero ella desapareció después de eso y nadie sabe dónde está o que paso con ella. – le contesta con seriedad.

-Pues entonces tendré que acompañarte y en el camino estoy segura que lo encontrare, – le contesta Diana positiva.

"Esta yegua sí que es terca," piensa Flash mientras se pasa el casco por la cara, -bien tu ganas, – suspira, -solo te digo que no será un paseo. –

-Estoy segura que resultara, – le dice Diana.

-Bien por ahora toma descanso yo guiare la barca,- le dice Flash.

-¿Por qué no atoras el timón? – le pregunta Diana.

-¿Qué? –

Diana sonríe y quita amablemente a Flash, -¿es por este camino? – Le pregunta a lo cual el Pegaso asiente, -bien, – entonces activa un especie de seguro para que no se mueva el timón, -Pensé que dijiste que ya habías navegado, – se burla.

-Yo dije que una vez, hace tiempo, en la academia, la verdad reprobé esa materia, – le admite Flash.

-Espero que vayamos en la dirección correcta, – le reclama Diana.

-De eso si estoy seguro, – le contesta el Pegaso naranja.

-Así, – le dice Diana con tono juguetón.

-Claro que si por eso, – dice Flash apuntando hacia arriba a lo cual Diana voltea y mira el manto nocturno.

-Yo no veo nada, – le contesta la princesa.

-Me refiero a las estrellas, si pones mucha atención por las constelaciones puede darte cuenta en donde estas, – le explica Flash.

-Y hablando de eso deberíamos descansar, – dice Flash mirando su reloj, - ya es tarde y es un largo camino con suerte y quizás solo duremos de dos a tres días. –

-Está bien, – le contesta Diana.

Flash con las bolsas y los sacos hace una cama provisional.

-Bien tú dormirás aquí, – le dice Flash.

-¿Y tú en dónde? – le pregunta Diana.

-Yo dormiré aquí, – dice Flash sentándose sobre la cubierta y amarrándose con un lazo.

-Aquí hay suficiente espacio podemos dormir… juntos,- dice Diana con un leve sonrojo, de nuevo no sabe bien porque.

-Es que dormir juntos… Mm Mm, ya sabes no sería… – dice Flash incómodo y un poco nervioso pero es interrumpido…

-Tranquilo hay suficiente espacio para ambos, – le dice Diana con una sonrisa.

-O-ok, – se sonroja como tomate, -si tu insistes – le contesta Flash y ambos se acuestan uno junto al otro.

Por un rato ninguno de los dos pudo cerrar los ojos al saber que el otro estaba tan cerca de él.

-Eh Diana estas dormida – habla Flash finalmente.

-No –

-Bueno… eh… ¿y quién es tu padre? – le pregunta Flash.

-No tengo, mi mama me esculpió en arcilla y Zeus me dio vida. – contesta Diana como si nada.

-Claramente no esperaba eso, – responde Flash teniendo un montón de ideas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y tú tienes uno? – le pregunta ahora Diana.

-No, – contesta con tristeza, -el murió cuando estaba en la academia y mi mama murió hace 5 años. – contesta Flash cambiando su expresión.

-Lo lamento –

-Descuida, no puedo decir que con mi padre tuve una gran relación pero con mi madre, -sonríe, -quieres saber algo gracioso, creo que si mi mama siguiera con vida le encantaría vivir en la noche eterna. – dice Flash con gracia.

-¿Enserio? – pregunta Diana incrédula.

-Ella fue la que me enseño astrología a mí y… bueno nos quedábamos despiertos toda la noche admirando las estrellas y por eso siempre me terminaba desvelando y papa siempre me regañaba. – dice Flash con melancolía y con un poco de dolor.

-¿Cómo se siente perder a alguien que amas? – le pregunta Diana.

-Buena pregunta, supongo que depende de cada poni, pero la verdad es muy doloroso porque sabes que jamás los volverás a ver. – responde Flash a lo cual Diana se pone muy pensativa, -pero no podemos lamentarnos toda la vida por su muerte y la mejor manera de honrar su recuerdo es nunca olvidar los buenos como los malos momentos que pasamos con ellos y también seguir adelante por los que aún están vivos o al menos así lo veo yo. –

Diana mira con admiración al Pegaso frente al él, lo cual la hace sonrojar un poco al igual que Flash entonces ambos empiezan a acercase uno con otro pero…

-B-buenas noches, – dice Flash y se voltea para el otro lado al igual que Diana.

Ambos con las caras muy sonrojadas.

-o- -o- -o-

El pitido de un barco despierta a Diana de súbito y lo que ve la deja fascinada.

Ahora mismo estaban pasando por una estatua de poni gigante que vestía una toga y sostenía una antorcha la cual estaba prendida y alumbraba en gran medida la zona.

Pero lo que estaba después era realmente sorprendente. Eran edificios realmente grandes los cuales tenían todas su habitaciones o salones prendidos que desde la distancia se veía hermosa.

-Bienvenido Diana a Ponnyhattan, la ciudad metropolitana más grande de Equestria. – Dice flash con una sonrisa mientras guiaba la barca.

-Es increíble, – responde Diana fascinada.

-Primero tenemos que ir a Brooklyn – le dice Flash.

-¿Brooklyn?, ¿no vamos a ir a Ponyhattan? – pregunta Diana confundida.

-Todo lo que ves es Ponyhattan pero la cuidad es tan grande que se divide en cinco distritos, Bronyx, Manehattan, Princess, Brooklyn y Mare island. – explica Flash.

-Sorprendente. – dice la princesa.

Habían pasado 4 días en el mar y en ese tiempo Diana y Flash se habían conocido un poco más a fondo, ambos habían platicado sobre sus gustos y algún que otro movimiento de pelea, una vez guerrero siempre guerrero. Además Flash le había explicado que si el mismo no lo hubiera vivido jamás hubiera creído que existe una isla en el que solo habitan yeguas terrestres así que le dijo que lo mejor sería no decir de donde viene ya que la tacharían de loca, Diana al principio no se lo tomo bien pero al final acepto.

Entonces ambos llegan al muelle de Brooklyn y ambos bajan de la barca. La ciudad tenía las calles cubiertas de nieve ya que siempre nevaba por la noche eterna, todos los ponis llevaban chamarras y abrigos por el inmenso frio pero lo que más le sorprendía a Diana era ver a ponis de las tres razas de todos los colores y tamaños, literal.

-Es increíble, – dice Diana con una sonrisa.

-Hola hermosa no me quieres ofrecer tú traserito,- dice un corcel a la pasada.

-Que acaba de decirme, – dice Diana empezándose a enojar.

Entonces este corcel que era un terrestre verde se acerca con una actitud pedante, -dije que si no te encantaría que un corcel de verdad de complazca en la cama,-

Tres doritos después.

Diana había lanzado muy lejos hacia el mar el corcel el cual cayo en la helada agua.

Y esto llamo bastante la atención a varios ponis.

Entonces Flash se acerca y le cierra la capucha para que no se vea el traje de Diana.

-Debemos irnos, – le dice Flash para después tomarla del casco y jalarla para que la siga.

Al principio Diana se molestó por esto pero por alguna razón no le duro el enojo y de hecho se sentía bien que su casco tocara el de él.

-Bien, – dice Flash cuando se alejó de ese mitote que se había formado por Diana.

-Que dijimos de no llamar la atención Diana, – regaña Flash.

-Ese corcel fue muy grosero. – contesta Diana.

-No voy a discutir eso pero literalmente lo lanzaste más de veinte metros de altura hacia el mar, – le recalca Flash.

-¿Y? – pregunta Diana sin entender.

-Los ponis comunes no pueden hacer eso,- dice Flash llevándose un casco a la cara, -¿todas las Amazonas son tan fuertes? – le pregunta.

-Supongo que sí, – contesta simplemente Diana.

-Bien, – dice ya no dándole más vueltas al asunto, -tenemos que conseguirte un atuendo menos llamativo y conozco a la poni indicada vamos. – le dice Flash.

Ambos caminan por las calles de Brooklyn lo cual a Diana le encanta por ver a diferentes negocios de diferentes cosas que jamás había visto en su vida, obviamente, y entonces llegan a un lugar en donde se podían ver varias tiendas de ropa con atuendos muy hermosos.

Ambos llegan a uno en específico que decía "Boutique Carrusel".

Entran por la puerta a esta tienda la cual hacía sonar una campanita. La tienda al parecer estaba vacía hasta que aparece una linda unicornio blanca de aparecer 14 o 15 años con crin bicolor rosa claro y purpura pálido, largo y suelto, ojos esmeralda y su Cutie Mark era una llave de sol de música sobre un corazón rosado.

-Bienvenidos a la Boutique Carrusel en que puedo… espera Flash, – dice la unicornio sorprendida.

-Sweetie Bell, – responde Flash con una sonrisa.

Entonces Sweetie se lanza a abrazar a Flash.

-Me alegra mucho verte, – dice Sweetie Bell feliz.

-A mí también, – contesta de buena manera Flash, -veo que ya estas más alta, – menciona Flash al medir su estatura con la de él. El cual le llegaba debajo del hombro.

-Si pero ya verás que pronto seré más alto que tú. – le responde Sweetie retadora.

-Eso lo veremos – le contesta Flash con burla.

-¿Y quién es ella?, ¿es tu novia? – le pregunta Sweetie Bell con cierta gracia en su voz mientras le da unos codazos.

A lo cual Flash se sonroja en gran medida.

-Mi nombre es Di…-

-Daily… Prince. – dice Flash rápidamente.

A lo cual Diana lo mira confundido.

-Es un lindo nombre, gusto en conocerte Daily, mi nombre es Sweetie Belle, – dice la joven unicornio blanca.

-E-el gusto es mío – responde Diana con gusto pero también un poco confundida por el cambio de nombre repentino.

-¿Disculpa Sweetie no se encuentra tu hermana? – le pregunta Flash.

-Claro ahorita le digo que venga, - responde Sweetie y va por su hermana.

-¿Que fue eso? – le pregunta Diana un poco molesta.

-Bueno el nombre Diana para nosotros es muy raro así que lo mejor por ahora es que uses ese nombre, – le susurra Flash.

-Esta bien, – acepta Diana de mala gana.

Entonces sale una unicornio también de color blanco con ojos morados, crin morada con un corte corto pero de gran estilo, que le daba una apariencia elegante y madura.

-Hola querido, – saluda de buena manera la modista dándole un abrazo a Flash a lo cual a diferencia de Sweetie Belle a Diana le molestaba.

-Hola Rarity un gusto verte, – le dice Flash.

-¿Y quién es ella? ¿Tu chica especial? – pregunta Rarity de una manera similar a la de su hermana.

-Tú también, – responde Flash con fastidio a lo cual Sweetie y Rarity se ríen.

-Lo siento querido – ríe de nuevo, -es que enserio que te ves a-do-ra-ble cuando te sonrojas. – le menciona Rarity con gracia.

Flash sigue con su cara de amargado pero no por mucho porque al final ríe, - bueno te presento a mi amiga Daily Prince, Daily te presento a la mejor modista de todas, Rarity. –

-Es un gusto querida, – saluda de buena manera Rarity con una leve reverencia.

-El gusto es mío, – saluda Diana también con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

-A qué se debe esta visita querido, – pregunta la modista.

-Bueno mi amiga necesita otro atuendo que le permita pasar "desapercibida", – hace hincapié en la última palabra el Pegaso.

-Mm entiendo querido, – responde la modista.

-Bien querida si gustas pasar para que te tome las medidas, – le dice Rarity a la princesa.

Rarity los guía a una pequeña habitación trasera que tenía varios maniquís, telas, rollos de hilos y demás para la costura. También tenía una pequeña plataforma que tenía varios espejos para que los clientes pudieran ver los atuendos en todo su esplendor.

-Bien querida si gustas quitarte esa prenda, – le pide la modista.

Entonces Diana se quita la capucha mostrando su vestido-armadura, sus brazaletes, lazo, espada y escudo.

-Querido me podrías decir que pasa aquí, – le cuestiona la modista al Pegaso.

-Eh… es… muy… complicado. – dice el Pegaso.

-Rarity tienes el pedido…- dice Sweetie Bell entrando cuando ve el peculiar atuendo de la Amazona, -¿lindo traje? – menciona.

-Gracias es mi armadura de combate. – responde Diana con naturalidad.

Flash se golpea se la cara.

La modista suspira, -Es el pedido de la señorita Bread – pregunta a lo cual su hermana asiente entonces toma con su magia un hermoso vestido purpura y se lo entrega.

-G-gracias, – responde Sweetie Belle tomándolo con su magia y se retira.

-Querido sabes que normalmente nunca pregunto tus asuntos al menos que tú me lo digas pero es obvio que ella no es de por aquí. – menciona la modista seriamente.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – le pregunta Diana.

Entonces Rarity hace levitar varias cosas a lo cual Diana se sorprende y admira por ver la magia.

-¿Tu nunca habías visto a un unicornio, no es así querida? – le pregunta la modista.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunta Diana.

-Número uno te sorprendes bastante por la magia siendo que hay un gran número de unicornios por todos lados, numero dos no dejas de ver mi cuerno o el de mi hermana, - menciona Rarity a lo cual Diana se avergüenza un poco, -querida te recomiendo que no mires los cuernos de los unicornios es de mala educación. –

-Lo siento, – responde Diana.

-¿Entonces me vas a contar querido? – le pregunta la modista.

Flash suspira, -nunca se te escapa ningún detalle – ríe, -está bien te diré pero te advierto que es una locura y largo de contar. – le advierte.

-Tenemos tiempo, – le contesta Rarity mientras hace levitar varias cosas para tomar sus medidas y diseñar el atuendo.

Flash decide decirle la verdad ya que sabía que podía confiar en ella y además si no ella lo descubriría.

-…y llegamos aquí – termina de contar el Pegaso naranja volteado hacia otro lado por petición de la modista.

-Bueno no te culpo por decir que no te creería pero te creo, – responde la modista.

-¿Enserio? – pregunta Flash que estaba sentado y volteado hacia el otro lado para no ver la "transformación" por petición de Rarity.

-Olvidas que yo fui la sirvienta de Nightmare Moon y luego de la reina de velocidad. – le aclara Rarity.

-¿Espera tu conociste a esa tal Reverse Dash? – le pregunta Diana sorprendida.

-La conocí antes de convertirse en ella, – le responde con tristeza la modista, -antes fue una de las ponis más buenas, leales y que no dudaba defender sus amigas. – Contesta la modista con melancolía, -pero no hablemos más del tema por favor. –

Diana aunque tenía muchas dudas decide respetar y no preguntar más, pero algo en ella le decía que quería saber más sobre esta tal Reverse Dash.

-Bien querida he terminado, puedes voltear querido. – dice la modista.

Flash por fin la mira y… se quedó sin palabras.

Ahora la princesa vestía un blusa amarilla y una falda celeste que hacia resaltar la belleza de la princesa Amazona.

-W-wow – dice Flash atónito por la belleza, -te ves hermosa, – rápidamente arrepintiéndose de decirlo y sonrojándose.

-G-gracias – responde Diana también con un sonrojo.

-Hay que adorable pareja, – dice Rarity con ternura.

-E-ella y yo somos compañero y-y que no te dije que tenía que pasar desapercibida, – dice Flash.

-La mejor manera de pasar desapercibido querido es haciéndose resaltar, créeme. – responde la modista.

-Rarity – le reclama Flash.

-Está bien, está bien, – responde Rarity tomando un abrigo color beis con capucha de peluche y entregándoselo a la princesa.

-Mejor, – dice la modista.

Es increíble como cualquier atuendo le quedaba a la perfección a la princesa, entonces Flash ve unos lentes sobre un escritorio, los toma y se los pone.

-Así pasara un poco más… tus ojos y tú crin, – dice Flash sorprendido.

Efectivamente los lentes que eran cuadrados cambiaron el color de ojos de azules a cafés y también cambio el color de la crin de su negro-azulado a rubio.

La princesa se mira en el espejo y también lo nota.

-Increíble, – dice Diana al verse.

-Así… es un proyecto en el que estuve trabajando estos lentes tienen un hechizo para cambiar el color de tus ojos y crin. – explica la modista.

-Por qué…- iba a pregunta Flash.

-Es un hobby querido,- responde la modista sin más y Flash decide no indagar más en eso.

-Bien servirá, ¿Cuánto te debo? – pregunta Flash.

-Esto va por la casa querido. – responde la modista.

-Pero…-

-Solo les pido que cuando necesiten alguna prenda, ya saben con quién pueden contar, – dice Rarity guiñando un ojo.

-Gracias Rarity, – agradece la princesa con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

-El gusto es mío princesa, solo te pido que cuides a Flash, es un buen poni pero el potro no puede pasar un minuto sin meterse en problemas. – le pide la modista.

-Tranquilo le estaré cuidando la espalda pero no lo necesita, él es un gran guerrero. – responde la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Todos necesitamos ayuda querida, – le dice Rarity.

-Bueno es hora de irnos, gracias de nuevo Rarity eres un ángel – le dice Flash.

Ambos salen de la boutique de Rarity y entonces…

-Entonces ella es una princesa guerrera que viene de una isla de yeguas terrestres llamadas Amazonas, – menciona Sweetie Belle.

Entonces Rarity la voltea a ver con una cara reprobatoria, -estuviste espiándonos, – regaña.

-Un poquito – menciona Sweetie Belle poniendo una cara adorable.

Suspira, -solo recuerda que es un secreto si, – le pide Rarity.

-Descuida mis labios están sellados. – le dice Sweetie Belle haciendo la seña que se cierra la boca con un cierre.

* * *

 **Que pacho gente bonita de fanfiction decidí cortar el capítulo aquí porque se me alargo más de la cuenta, espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Nahel836**

 **Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic y respondiendo algunas de tus preguntas: sip Bruticia y Elsa se quedaron en la isla pero tal vez al futuro la volvamos a ver… digamos que si existen otros meta-ponis en este mundo algunos héroes otros villanos, algunos serán diferentes de las versiones de Mr. E. Spen y de Indioman, para tener un poco más variedad de súper-personajes, en cuanto a Oc ya tengo una idea de varios personajes pero siempre estoy abierto a consejos si tienes algún súper Oc puedes enviarme un mensaje con su descripción y ya veré si lo puedo adaptar a la historia. Grax por leer.**

 **Silverworf850**

 **Pues si ese fue su principal enojo que su hija lo desobedeciera, aunque siempre las madres van a ser un poco sobreprotectoras… y pues sip era información que no necesitaba Flash XP… y sip Diana es una rebelde considerando que es la amazona más joven… si en parte fue eso pero la verdad sabía que no la podía detener. Grax por leer.**

 **Zephyr Exe**

 **Pues considerando que no han visto un corcel en siglos y también que ellas vienen de una época diferente pues para ella no hay problema y sip repito era información que no necesitaba Flash… pues la verdad no me pude resistir poner eso con Bruticia… y si la torre de pisa, bueno… la verdad antes di que se algo pero en este mundo se llama Pizza Xp… y pues sip Flash y Diana emprenderán este viaje pero como viste eso no quiere decir que puedan aparecer los demás personajes al menos como cameo. Grax por leer.**

 **Es todo de mi parte no olviden dejar algún comentario, consejo o critica me despido y…**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	9. Nueva ciudad, amigos y problemas II

Capítulo 9: Nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos y nuevos problemas. Parte II

Flash y Diana iban caminando por la isla de Princess mientras Diana iba disfrutando una nieve. Pues aunque vivieran en la noche eterna y en un clima en extremo frio, aun había ponis que les gustaba disfrutar de un buen helado. A la princesa le llamo la atención este postre que estaba vendiendo un poni en la calle y le pregunto Flash de que se trataba.

Flash le compro un cono y a la princesa sí que le gusto.

-Enserio que este si es un manjar, – dice la princesa mientras le daba otra lambidota a su helado, -quieres un poco – le ofrece al Pegaso naranja.

-Paso, – responde Flash con una sonrisa, -tal vez cuando deje de nevar. –

Entonces llegan a un edificio que tenía el símbolo de un sol, igual a la Cutie Mark de la difunta princesa Celestia y tenía unas grandes letras que decían "Solaris". La puerta estaba vigilada por un par de guardias vistiendo un traje como el de los policías pero este era amarillo y azul.

-Soy el agente Flash Sentry, – se presenta el Pegaso naranja a lo cual ellos se comunican por radio diciendo algunos códigos raros.

-Puede pasar agente Sentry, – responde un guardia.

-Gracias, ella viene conmigo, – dice Flash señalando a Diana.

-Por supuesto tenga esto señorita – dice el guardia entregándole un broche.

-¿Esto qué es? – pregunta la princesa.

-Esto es una medida de seguridad señorita. – responde un guardia.

-Te lo tienes que poner, deja te ayudo, – le dice Flash tomando el broche y poniéndolo en su abrigo a lo cual el Pegaso se acerca mucho con la princesa, lo que lo hace sonrojar un poco, -b-bien sígueme. –

-Claro, - contesta Diana.

Entran al edificio el cual desde en la entrada tenía una gran cantidad de guardias que portaban mosquetes, Flash la guía hacia un ascensor y entonces aprieta un botón que hace que las puertas se cierren.

-¿Wow esto es magia? – pregunta la princesa.

-No esto funciona por tecnología. – responde Flash.

-Increíble, – responde la princesa.

Ambos llegan a un piso de arriba en donde había varios ponis en escritorios y oficiales moviéndose de un lado a otro. Entonces Flash empieza a caminar y Diana lo sigue pero en un momento choca con una poni tumbándola a suelo.

-Au,- se queja la poni.

-Lo lamento no vi por donde iba, – se disculpa Diana ayudando a levantar esta poni que era gris con la melena rubia.

-No hay problema yo fui la que no te vi – responde la poni mirándola… o eso parecía.

-¿Que le sucede a tus ojos? – pregunta la princesa a lo cual lo ponis que estaban cerca se callan de súbito.

-Ah yo, yo… – dice la poni con voz quebrada a punto de llorar cuando entonces…

-Ey, yei, yei, adivina que tengo aquí, - le dice Flash sacando de su oreja un muffin.

Entonces la poni aspira de la emoción y toma con mucho gusto el postre, -¡Yei! – grita muy feliz y le da un abrazo a Flash y luego se pone a comer el muffin.

La princesa miraba esto con mucha confusión.

-Eh… ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunta Diana.

-Así ella es mi amiga…- trata de decir Flash.

-Mi nombre es Derpy – se presenta con una dulce voz la Pegaso gris que tenía los ojos dorados pero tenía cada ojo mirando para una dirección diferente.

-El gusto es mío mi nombre es Daily Prince, – se presenta la princesa un poco confundida por el cambio repentino de actitud de Derpy.

-Bueno Deadshot tenemos un asunto pendiente luego nos vemos, – le dice Flash.

-Claro yo también tengo que volver a trabajar, – entonces se acerca al Pegaso y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se retira tomando unos papeles.

-¿Deadshot? – le pregunta Diana.

-Luego te cuento, por aquí, – responde Flash que camina hacia una oficina en la que toca.

-Pasen – responde una voz femenina desde adentro.

Flash seguido por Diana entran y ven a una Pegaso amarilla con melena bicolor naranja claro y oscura, ojos con tonalidad dorada oscura, -Veo que volviste Sentry, ¿Qué paso? – pregunta con seriedad la Pegaso.

-Te traigo esto, – dice Flash poniendo el diario sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunta sin siquiera tocarlo.

-Esta es la libreta de la química Mince – responde Flash.

-¿La doctora Veneno? – pregunta la Pegaso amarilla interesada entonces toma la libreta y la comienza a revisar.

-La misma Spit Fire, – responde Flash pero entonces la Pegaso le avienta la libreta.

-Estos solo son garabatos – le dice Spit Fire molesta.

-¡No! Esta es la libreta, – le contesta Flash.

-¿Entonces que dice ahí? – le pregunta Spit despectiva.

Entonces Flash toma la libreta y le muestra algunos planos pero las palabras eran in-leíbles.

-No nos sirve de nada la libreta si no la podemos leer Sentry, – le dice Spit Fire.

-Pero Spit ellos planean algo grande…- empieza a discutir Flash.

Entonces Diana se acerca y toma la libreta.

-Aquí dice que es una bomba capaz de destruir ¡400 metros cuadrados! – dice Diana sorprendida.

-¿¡Que!? – Dice Spit Fire sorprendida y le quita la libreta, -¿Cómo lo sabes si no se puede leer nada de aquí? – dice Spit revisando la página pero solo podía ver una especie de cilindro con al parecer una cola de pez.

-Por supuesto que se puede leer es una combinación de griego, alemán y maya. – contesta la princesa.

Spit Fire que hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia la acompañante de Flash ahora no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, -Sentry, ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunta.

-Soy Daily Prince, – contesta Diana rápido.

-Es mi asistente – agrega Flash.

-¿Y dime Daily como es que sabes leer griego, alemán y maya? – le pregunta Spit Fire.

-Lo aprendí de potra, – responde Diana.

-Así que tu asistente es bilingüe, – le dice Spit Fire con cierta sospecha.

-Por eso la contrate, – responde Flash con leve tono bromista para disfrazar sus nervios, -pero esto demuestra que los hijos de Nightmare están obteniendo armas muy peligrosas. –

Spit Fire revisa el cuaderno con mucha seriedad, -bien,- se irrita, -ahora mismo me dirigía a la sala de juntas, el consejo va a comenzar, vamos – dice Spit Fire levantándose y Flash, y Diana los siguen.

Después de tomar el ascensor y subir al último piso llegan a una sala con una mesa larga de madera el cual estaba ocupada por varios ponis. Algunos vestidos con trajes caros y elegantes otros con trajes de oficiales.

Spit Fire toma asiento mientras Flash y Diana están parado al fondo junto con varios ponis que acompañaban a los demás integrantes pero muchos al parecer parecían mayordomos, sirvientes y asistentes más que nada, esperan algunos minutos más y al final la Pegaso amarilla golpea la mesa dos veces para empezar a hablar.

-Bien antes de comenzar con las cosas burocráticas, -dice Spit Fire enseñando la libreta sostenida por su ala, -tenemos información sobre los hijos de Nightmare. – menciona la Pegaso con crin llameante. – al parecer los hijos de Nightmare se están fortaleciendo en armamento más de lo que temíamos, al parecer están fabricando una bomba lo bastante poderosa para acabar con un edificio entero. – explica seriamente a lo cual algunos susurran.

-¿Dices que en esa libreta están los diseños de esas armas? – pregunta con interés una unicornio blanca como la nieve con melena rosa claro.

-Algunos, – responde Spit Fire, -agente Sentry,- le llama.

Flash con una pose firme se presenta ante todos los ponis de ahí saludando como buen soldado.

-Fui enviado a recolectar información sobre los hijos de Nightmare al oriente y la poni llamada Mince conocida como la doctora Veneno a estado proveyendo de armas más avanzadas y letales señor, vi con mis propios ojos una bomba que fue capaz de arrasar con un claro completo en menos de un segundo señor. – explica Flash hablando con seriedad y firmeza todo el tiempo. -Ahora mismo el oriente sufre una guerra civil por los hijos de Nightmare y si no hacemos nada miles de vidas se podrían perder. –

-¿Y que sugiere que hagamos señor Sentry? – habla un poni terrestre color café oscuro con crin todavía más oscuro.

-Necesitamos de usar el equipo táctico de Legión para destruir las fábricas de armas y detener los hijos de Nightmare antes de que sea demasiado tarde y así poder asegurar un futuro sin esa secta.- responde el Pegaso.

El terrestre café hace una señal con su casco y la libreta sostenida por Spit Fire es llevada levitado hacia el con magia hecho por uno de los asistentes.

-Yo tengo otro plan ponis, ahora tenemos los planos de esas armas lo que significa que podemos crearlas para protegernos, – dice esto último con un casi imperceptible tono de malicia que Diana si noto.

Flash no estaba de acuerdo con esto pero no perdió el control, -aun así los hijos de Nightmare ya poseen estas armas y ahora el oriente está sufriendo bajo su tiranía, debemos ayudarlos necesitamos apoyo de Legión. –

-El grupo Legión fue creado para nuestra protección, la de Equestria y solo lo usaremos si es absolutamente necesario, el oriente debe resolver sus problemas. – dice el poni con una horrible serenidad.

-Pero…-

-Los que estén de acuerdo conmigo levanten el casco – dice el poni terrestre y desagradablemente la mayoría levantaron los cascos, -bien se ha tomado la decisión, que el oriente…-

-¡Pero que le sucede! – Dice Diana muy molesta llamando la atención de todos, -estamos hablando de ponis que están sufriendo, muriendo y simplemente va a decir que no va hacer nada. –

-Saquen a esa poni de aquí, – ordena el poni café.

Entonces se acercan varios guardias para "escoltarla" fuera de ahí pero antes de que algunos de ellos la tocaran.

-Daily cálmate, – le dice Flash poniéndose frente a los guardias y levantando un casco para que no se acerquen, -por favor ven, - le pide Flash.

Pero Diana lo ignora, -habla como si esas vidas valieran menos que las suya, usted es un cobarde, egoísta y horrible…–

-¡SAQUENLA! – grita el poni mostrándose bastante molesto.

Y antes de que la cosa se ponga más fea Flash la sujeta de los hombros y la mira directo a los ojos, -por favor vámonos – le pide a lo cual Diana se calma un poco y Flash la saca de ahí.

-Espérame en mi oficina, – le dice Spit Fire a Flash antes de salir con Diana.

Diana de ahí a la oficina de Spit Fire no dejaba de decir cosas… feas sobre ese poni y con razón.

-No puedo creer que no le importe los demás y…-

-Diana – le susurra fuerte, -aquí no funcionan las cosas como en la isla, no puedes simplemente gritarle a quien te plazca. –

-¿Y tú por qué no hiciste nada? – Le pregunta Diana molesta, -tu hablabas sobre detener a esa secta y sobre salvar a ponis y ellos simplemente te dicen que no y tú no haces nada, creí que… –

Entonces la puerta de la oficina es abierta por Derpy.

-H-hola – saluda tímidamente la Pegaso gris.

-Hola Derpy, – contesta Flash intentado sonar calmado.

-Este… está todo…- intenta decir la Pegaso bizca.

Entonces por atrás entra Spit Fire con un semblante bastante atemorizante que hace a Derpy salir de ahí atemorizada.

-Tu, – dice Spit señalando hacia Diana, -¿en qué carajos pensabas? – le pregunta notablemente molesta.

-Ese idiota está sacrificando a inocentes por su egoísmo, – contesta Diana.

-Pues ese "idiota" como dices es el vice-presidente de Solaris y lo que él dice se hace, – le aclara molesta Spit Fire.

-Cálmense un poco, – dice Flash poniéndose entre las dos, -ella solo dijo lo que pensábamos, – le dice el Pegaso.

-Si pues gracias a eso, estas degradado y bajo suspensión hasta nuevo aviso,- le dice Spit lo cual le cae como un balde de agua fría al pobre Pegaso.

-P-pero Spit s-sabes que…-

-Lo lamento Sentry pero esa decisión no la tome yo, – le dice con un poco de culpa, -era eso o el despido lo siento,- dice Spit Fire para después salir de la oficina pero antes…

-¿Qué hay de los hijos de Nightmare? – le pregunta Sentry.

-Ya lo oíste… nada, – contesta Spit Fire con decepción.

-S-sé que no puedo hacer nada pero Spit por favor tienes que enviar alguien a detener a los hijos de Nightmare. – le suplica Flash.

-No puedo Flash, todos mis ponis están repartidos por toda Equestria, Ponyhattan tiene problemas con la delincuencia y con los mutantes como Canario Negro. En Canterlot tenemos los mismos problemas con el encapuchado y sin hablar del Murciélago de Corcelopolis. – Suspira, -simplemente no puedo Flash. –

-Un poni me dijo que cuando pasa algo malo puedes quejarte y no hacer nada o puedes hacer algo, – le dice Diana seriamente.

-Saca tus cosas de la oficina Sentry, – dice Spit Fire para después regresar a la reunión.

El Pegaso naranja pone una expresión demasiado seria y también sale para dirigirse a su oficina.

-Flash, – le dice Diana pero este sigue y la princesa lo persigue.

El Pegaso toma una caja y recoge varias cosas de la oficina y se retira hacia el ascensor.

Diana lo sigue en silencio porque puede notar que el Pegaso está molesto.

-¿Flash no vas hacer nada? – le pregunta Diana.

Flash guardia silencio por un momento y luego suspira, -si vamos hacer algo – le responde para luego mirarla a los ojos, -vamos a detener a los hijos de Nightmare. – le dice con seguridad.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me estas engañando? – le pregunta Diana con despectiva.

Entonces Flash golpea el botón de bloqueo deteniendo el ascensor.

-Úsalo – le dice el Pegaso seriamente.

Diana comprende, debajo de su ropa llevaba su armadura, su lazo y armas. La princesa piensa sacar el lazo pero algo dentro de ella le dice que no es necesario.

-Confió en ti – le dice Diana.

-Entonces porque no confiaste antes en mi – le encara Flash sin poder ocultar su enojo.

-No hiciste nada – le responde Diana molesta.

-Te lo repito, aquí no es Temichida…-

-Themysira – le corrige.

-Lo que sea, aquí no podemos hacer lo queremos como queremos, no puedes decir algo y simplemente hacerlo, no puedes conseguir un maldito trabajo estos días para…- presiona duro su casco contra el suelo y suspira, -escucha Diana la vida en Equestria no es para nada fácil, ahora sufrimos con escasos de alimentos, sin mencionar el horrible frio, el mundo no es blanco o negro, es gris y cruel – le explica Flash.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que quieres hacer algo? –

-Porque quiero vivir en un mundo mejor – se lleva un casco a la frente, -te digo algo sobre el mundo, es horrible, malo e injusto… quiero hacer algo porque quiero que dejen de pasar cosas malas y la única forma de que las cosas buenas pasen es haciendo que ocurran. – dice Flash volteándose y ocultando su rostro de Diana.

Diana se dio cuenta del sufrimiento del Pegaso, -Flash – le dice preocupada y pone un casco sobre la espalda del Pegaso…

-Haremos esto – dice Flash sin voltear, -detendremos las fábricas de armas de los hijos de Nightmare, posiblemente muramos, es una pésima idea… -entonces el Pegaso se voltea y se da cuenta que el casco que puso Diana en él tenía el lazo.

-Lo siento – dice Diana quitando el lazo rápidamente.

Flash vuelve a apachurrar el botón para seguir con el avance del elevador.

-Necesitamos un equipo –

-o- -o- -o-

Flash y la princesa Amazona se dirigieron a un barrio que estaba en pésimas condiciones, por donde vieras solo veías edificios en pésimo estado y por donde voltearas solo veías a ponis que enserio era difícil no pensar en ellos como delincuentes.

-Este lugar es horrible, – le comenta Diana.

-Así es Bronyx – le responde Flash con seriedad, -no te alejes. – Entonces llegan al parecer una cantina, -aquí es – dice el Pegaso naranja.

Entran a la cantina la cual estaba repleta de ponis borrachos y por donde le vieras ninguno se veía de fiar. Flash busca en la cantina con la vista y camina hacia una mesa en especial.

-Entonces caballeros, ¿tenemos un trato? – les dice a un grupo de ponis un unicornio color beis con crin bicolor rojo y blanco, tenía un bigote color rojo, ojos verdes y vestía una camisa blanca con rallas rojas y un saco amarillo.

-¿Dices que con este elixir nos hará más fuertes? – le pregunta un poni unicornio marrón.

-Cien por ciento asegurado corceles. – les responde el unicornio beis.

-Tenemos un trato. – contesta el poni estrechando su casco con el del unicornio.

-No se arrepentirá amigo – responde el unicornio beis.

-Recuerden muchachos que no se aceptan devoluciones – les dice Flash llegando a la mesa.

-¿Qué? – pregunta el unicornio marrón.

-¿No les dijo? – Dice Flash con falsa sorpresa, -el elixir solo funciona con ponis puros de corazón – ríe falsamente, -pero que estoy diciendo es obvio que ustedes son ponis honrados y justos. –

-Eeeh señor se cancela el trato. – dice el unicornio café y se larga junto a su grupo.

-Que no esperen por favor no se vallan – intenta decirles a los ponis pero se largan entonces este mira enojado a Flash Sentry, -muchas gracias ya los tenía en mi casco. –

-Enséñame lo que tomaste – le dice Flash.

-Que yo no tome nada – dice el unicornio ofendido.

-Enserio tu Flam – entonces Sentry en un rápido movimiento saca una daga, -el mayor estafador que conozco. –

-¿Quién es él? – pregunta Diana.

-Hola Madam yo soy Flam – dice el unicornio Beis acercándose a coquetear pero es detenido por una ala de Sentry, -primero lo primero, que me puedes decir de esta Daga, - dice clavando la daga frente a Flam.

-Está bien, está bien – responde Flam resignado y empieza a analizar el cuchillo el cual estaba ligeramente curvado e inmediatamente se asusta, -este es un cuchillo de la banda de Spot Master. –

-Wow e ibas a estafar a uno de los miembros de esta banda – dice Flash con falsa sorpresa, -Diana te presento a Flam, es el unicornio más intuitivo de Equestria, podría venderle armas a un pacifista sin mencionar que sabe hablar diferentes idiomas como tú, básicamente el maestro del engaño. –

-Wow gracias por los halagos pero ambos sabemos que no viniste a ver a tu viejo amigo, ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta Flam.

-Antes que nada la haz visto. – le pregunta primero Flash.

Entonces Flam apunta hacia atrás de ellos y ven como se está dando una pelea. Un montón de ponis estaban encima de aparecer de alguien pero entonces este se levanta lanzado a todos los ponis por todos lados, uno toma una daga e intenta apuñalarla pero esta lo detiene y hace que se encaje con este en la pierna y luego sujeta su cabeza y la golpea contra la barra, después otro intenta embestirla pero no consigue hacerla mover más de un centímetro entonces lo sujeta del cuerpo y le aplica una llave de lucha libre sujetándolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo entonces otros tres más aparecen frente a ella pero esta ruge como un león y ahuyenta a prácticamente a todos los del bar.

Uno se quedó petrificado y esta lo sujeta del cuello, -tengo mucha sed serias tan amable de invitarme una bebida fracasado – le pide atemorizante mente a lo cual el poni asiente sin dudar.

-Gracias – entonces lo lanza por la ventana y mira al bar tender, -él paga – a lo cual simplemente el bar tender asiente como si nada. Entonces esta mira a Flash y se acerca atemorizante que haría a cualquiera huir y se pone frente al Pegaso, -mira a que patético poni tenemos aquí. – dice rudamente.

-A tu favorito – responde Flash con una sonrisa a lo cual también sonríe ella.

Entonces lo toma del cuello y revolotea su crin con su garra, -eres un idiota Sentry. –

-¿Qué eres? – pregunta Diana confundida.

-Soy una Griffin – contesta arrogante, -mitad águila, mitad león – dice para volver a rugir. Ella tenía la cabeza de una águila clara ligeramente purpura, unas plumas sobresalían de su cabeza asimilando un peinado rebelde, ojos dorados con sombra natural color purpura, garras delanteras naranjas al igual que el pico y poseía el cuerpo y las patas traseras de un león color café.

-Te presento a Gilda una de las mejores luchadoras que hay sin mencionar su puntería – presenta Flash.

-Ojos de águila – le presume Gilda.

-Eres sorpréndete – dice Diana por ver por primera vez a un Griffin.

-Lo sé – le dice Gilda con orgullo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué trabajo tienes? ¿La paga es buena? – le pregunta Flam.

-Si sobre eso... – dice mirando alrededor, -creo que es mejor discutirlo en privado – dice Sentry para pedirle al Bar tender usar un cuarto que se usaba para reuniones privadas o para jugar naipes.

-Bien ponis y Grffin este es un trabajo para detener a los hijos de Nightmare. – suelta la sopa Flash una vez que están solos.

La Griffin se carcajea, -eso no se puede Sentry, los hijos de Nightmare son una secta, sabes algo sobre las sectas, les lavan el cerebro y siempre va a ver un tarado que siga con la organización. –

-Pero y si acabamos con sus recursos – menciona Sentry seriamente, -el plan es acabar con sus fábricas, si no tienen armas podremos acabar con ellos. – dice Flash convencido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – le pregunta Flam.

-B-Bueno quizás una o dos semanas. – responde Sentry.

-¿Y la paga? ¿De cuánto hablamos? – pregunta Gilda.

-Bueno ya les dije es para detener a los hijos de Nightmare… lograr la paz… este…- dice Flash nervioso.

-No tienes Bits, ¿Cierto? – le dice Flam a lo que Flash asiente, entonces se para, -lo siento pero mi tiempo es valioso y no pienso gastarlo al menos que haya una buena compensación…-

-Estamos hablando de paz – le dice Diana molesta, -como puedes decir que no vas hacer nada. –

-Haber rubiecita – le dice Gilda.

-¿Rubia? – le contesta Diana confundida.

-Si no te has dado cuenta no se puede vivir del aire en estos momentos y también no nos está pidiendo que vayamos a un picnic, sabes que te respeto Sentry y yo no respeto a nadie, pero no podemos ir a arriesgar nuestras vidas como así. Tiene que haber algo. – le contesta Gilda.

-Pero…-

Entonces alguien entra por la puerta.

-S-Spit Fire – dice Flash nervioso.

-Veo que planean algo que hará que los maten o que los arresten. – le dice seriamente Spit Fire.

-Él tiene la culpa – dice Flam asustado señalando a Flash.

Gilda le da sope, -no hables tarado. –

Spit suspira, -eres un buen poni Flash, siempre te preocupas por los demás y siempre estás dispuesto a proteger al débil y al indefenso por eso… – dice sacando un saco de bits y poniéndolo sobre la mesa, -espero que sea suficiente para el viaje que vas hacer. –

Flash toma la bolsa sorprendido por la cantidad de bits de esa bolsa, -no quiero ser malagradecido pero es demasiado dinero para que tú lo estés proveyendo. –

-Es cierto – responde Spit Fire para después sonreír, -pero aunque no lo creas Sentry aún hay ponis buenos en el mundo, nuestro proveedor me manda a decirte que suerte en tu viaje. –

Flash sonríe, -entonces ¿Qué dicen muchachos? ¿Están dentro? – le pregunta a su amigos.

-Patear traseros y que me paguen por eso, cuenta conmigo – le dice Gilda con una sonrisa.

-No le puedo decir que no a esa bolsa de bits, cuenta conmigo – le dice Flam moviendo sus cascos, -solo necesitare una foto tuya querida – le dice a Diana.

-No la necesitaras iré con ustedes – le contesta Diana.

-¿Espera qué? – le dice Flam confundido.

-Iré con ustedes – le contesta simplemente Diana.

Antes de que cualquier poni pregunte Flash interviene, -ella es una poni con muchos conocimientos, créanme que la necesitaremos además ella se sabe defender. –

-Bueno será tu responsabilidad Sentry. – le contesta seriamente Spit Fire y luego pone un casco sobre el hombro de Flash, -ten mucho cuidado Sentry y descuida hare lo posible para que recuperes tu puesto. –

-Lo tendré y gracias, – le responde Flash a Spit Fire para después retirarse.

-Bien, chicos preparen sus cosas nos reuniremos en el muelle a las 7 horas. – les dice Flash.

Entonces después Flash se dirige junto a Diana a un hotel y una vez que llegan a la habitación.

-Diana quédate aquí, vendré por ti después, hay algo que tengo que hacer. – le dice Flash a Diana dándole la llave de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta Diana confundida.

-No te preocupes, prometo que vendré por ti. – le dice simplemente Flash y cierra la puerta.

A Diana se le hace bastante raro esto así que solo espera unos segundos y abre la puerta para salir al pasillo y dirigirse a la salida. Entonces busca con su vista a Flash pero no lo ve hasta que mira al cielo y lo mira volando por el cielo.

La princesa no lo piensa y empieza a correr por las calles de la ciudad persiguiendo al Pegaso naranja pero al cruzar una calle un taxi-carreta casi choca con Diana pero esta lo esquiva con un gran salto lo cual deja con la boca abierta el corcel de taxi, Diana aterriza y sigue corriendo sin importarle las miradas de los ponis.

Entonces Diana se mete por un callejón pero se topa con una barda la cual la escala con facilidad y llega a unas escaleras de incendio pero en vez de usarlas empieza a escalar de ventana en ventana, de risco en risco a una velocidad sorprendente llegando al techo para después empezar a brincar de techo en techo siguiendo al Pegaso que no tenía idea de que la princesa lo seguía.

Entonces Flash vuela a otra isla a Princess pero Diana sin parar corre hacia el puente y da un inmenso salto y empieza a saltar por los gruesos cables del puente. A lo cual sorprendentemente los ponis no notan.

Al final Flash llega a un edificio departamental y entra por el lobby.

Diana salta de un edificio y aterriza en el suelo sin problema; camina hacia el edificio y ve a un poni terrestre color gris y con la crin morada que usaba un saco azul oscuro y tenía una enorme verruga.

Diana mira todo el Lobby en busca de Flash pero encontraba nada.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunta el poni de la verruga con una voz chillona.

-Ah soy Daily Prince. – responde la princesa amazona.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta mientras se mira su verruga mediante un espejo.

-¿Vio a un Pegaso naranja? – pregunta Diana.

-Tercer piso, habitación 304 – contesta el poni verruga.

-Ah gracias – agradece Diana y se dirige a la habitación.

-Sí, si lo que digas – le grita y sigue acariciando su verruga.

Diana llega a la habitación y alcanza a oír algunas risas de… ¿una yegua? A la princesa le extraña mucho esto y toca la puerta.

-Yo voy. – Se oye la voz de una poni y esta abre la puerta, -¿Y tú quién eres? –

* * *

 **Que pacho aquí dejo el episodio que también se me alargo más de la cuenta espero que les esté gustando la historia y lamento la tardanza pero no he tenido nadita de tiempo para escribir por cosas de la escuela y que llevo dos semanas sin luz por un corto :( pues sigamos con...**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Zephyr Exe**

 **Un clásico XP… bueno pues después de eso ese poni ya aprendió lo que es el respeto a las mujeres… primero planeaba que mintiera o algo así pero luego me puse a pensar que con la actitud de Rarity no tendría sentido… resuelto en este cap. Grax por leer.**

 **Silverwolf850**

 **Si de hecho eso mismo pensé pero la verdad no me acuerdo de cual película solo sé que lo vi en algún lado XP… pues Zzz… Pues literalmente es algo diferente de lo que conoce así que supongo que eso sería un pensamiento más obvio… pues si nada se le escapa a Rarity. Grax por leer.**


	10. Mas amigos y problemas III

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunta una Pegaso color amarillo pastel que tenía la melena con tres tonalidades azules, su Cutie Mark eran tres gotas de agua, pero sus ojos eran igual a…

-Sunshower que te dije sobre abrir las puertas… – dice nada menos que Flash Sentry – Dia-Daily, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendido el Pegaso.

-Yo… – iba a responder Diana, pero…

-Sucede algo Flash – pregunta una unicornio azul claro, crin bicolor blanco y rosado, ojos dorados y su Cutie Mark era un algodón de azúcar.

Inmediatamente Diana siente un horrible dolor en su pecho.

-Yo me tengo… – intenta decir Diana con el corazón rompido, pero…

\- ¿Eres novia de mi hermano? – pregunta Sunshower, a sí mencione que es una adolecente.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Diana confundida y también Flash sorprendido.

-Yo no… – intenta responder Diana.

\- ¿Quieres ser novio de mi hermano? – le dice Sunshower que tenía los mismos ojos que su hermano.

\- ¡Cállate! – le grita Flash.

Pero Sunshower lo ignora y se acerca bastante a Diana, -sabes algo; es guapo, sabe tocar la guitarra y es soltero… –

Pero entonces Flash aleja a su hermana de Diana y le tapa la boca, -ella no es mi novia es mi… mi… – dice con la cara roja de vergüenza no sabiendo que responder, pero entonces se da cuenta de algo, -espera un segundo, ¿Qué no te dije que me esperaras en el hotel? –

-Te fuiste sin decirme a donde irías – le responde Diana.

-Te dije que me esperaras en el hotel y que luego volvería por ti. – le regaña Flash.

A Sunshower se le empieza a poner la cara morada y empieza a hacer sonidos, y señas de que necesitaba aire.

-Ah lo siento – le dice Flash liberándola.

La Pegaso amarilla pastel recupera el aliento con una bocanada de aire, -entonces… ¿ustedes son amigos con derecho? –

\- ¿Qué? – contesta Diana confundida y Flash con mucha vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué son amigos con derechos? – pregunta la princesa.

-La verdad no lo sé. Una vez escuche a dos maestros decir que solo serían amigos con derechos, ¿Flash que son amigos con derechos? – pregunta Sunshower.

A Flash se le pone aún más roja la cara, -y-yo… –

Entonces la unicornio azul usa su magia y hace levitar a Sunshower hacia ella para darles un poco de espacio a Flash y a Diana.

\- ¡Sunshower!, que te dije sobre el espacio personal – le regaña la unicornio azul.

-Que tengo que respetarla – le responde la Pegaso amarilla con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Y tú tienes que volver al hotel… espera no eso es mala idea – le dice Flash llevándose un casco a la cara aun con la cara roja.

-A ver todos tenemos que calmarnos, inhalen – dice la unicornio azul e inhala y hace una señal con su casco para que todos la imiten, lo cual hacen, incluyendo a Diana sintiéndose extraña haciéndolo, -exhalen – suelta el aire al igual que todos, - ¿mejor? – les pregunta.

-Si un poco – responde Flash.

-Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Cotton Candy – se presenta la unicornio azul con una actitud serena.

-Mi nombre es Sunshower – se presenta la Pegaso adolecente que no tenía más de 14 o 15 años.

-Soy Daily Prince – se presenta Diana.

\- ¿A qué viniste? – pregunta Cotton Candy.

-Después de que Flash me dejara en el hotel lo seguí – responde Diana.

\- ¿Me seguiste?, espera, ¿Cómo me seguiste? – pregunta Flash sorprendido.

-Saltando entre edificios – responde Diana con serenidad.

-Jeje parece que alguien tiene sentido del humor. – se ríe Cotton Candy pensando que es un chiste.

Pero Flash comprende que no.

-Chistosa ¿eh?, eso si te da puntos – le dice Sunshower.

\- ¿Puntos? ¿En qué? – pregunta Diana confundida.

-No importa – casi grita Flash entonces se lleva un casco a la frente y suspira, -ahora mismo no es buena idea llevarte al hotel así que supongo que lo mejor es que te quedes a descansar con nosotros y después nos reuniremos con los demás. –

\- ¿Con los demás? – pregunta Sunshower.

Flash mira con mucho dolor a su hermanita y suspira, -si tenemos una misión que cumplir. –

-Pero acabas de regresar – contesta triste Sunshower.

Flash se acerca y la abrasa con sus cascos y alas.

Para los Pegasos no había mejor forma de demostrar su afecto y amor que abrazar a alguien con sus alas.

-Te prometo que volveré y siempre estaré para ti, solo ten fe, – le dice Flash seguro de sus palabras.

Diana mira con mucha admiración al Pegaso naranja, es como si cada vez descubre algo de él, un sentimiento se hace más fuerte.

-Bueno ya que tenemos a una invitada inesperada, – dice Cotton Candy llamando la atención de todos, -creo que deberíamos celebrar esto con un rico Pay. –

-Uh Pay, amo el Pay – dice Sunshower y también Flash Sentry con emoción.

Entonces Sunshower se aleja de Flash e inmediatamente se dirige a una mesa a sentarse. Cotton Candy ladeando la cabeza por esta potra, se dirige también a la cocina.

El departamento era bastante espacioso y se dividía en primero el recibidor, luego una sala, luego un comedor y al final una cocina. En la parte de la sala había unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso.

Flash suspira y luego sonríe al ver a su hermana, pero rápidamente cambia a una seria, -tú nunca puedes seguir una orden, no es así. – le dice a Diana, pero ella no contesta nada, el Pegaso ladea la cabeza y ríe. -Ven, vamos a sentarnos, créeme que no querrás perderte esto. – le dice Flash a la princesa y ambos se dirigen a la mesa.

-Entonces ponis, ¿Qué prefieren?, ¿Pay de manzana, manzana o manzana? – dice Cotton en tono bromista.

-Mm creo que el sabor manzana es bueno, - dice Sunshower llevándose un casco al hocico y poniendo una cara analizadora, – pero manzana es mejor, ¿tú qué opinas Daily? –

-Eh… ¿manzana? – contesta la princesa confundida.

-Buena elección – dice Cotton Candy.

Entonces la unicornio azul hace levitar varios utensilios de cocina, harina, azúcar, manzanas y más ingredientes.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunta Diana.

-SSSSS, caya y disfrútalo – le dice Flash con una sonrisa.

Entonces Cotton hace brillar un poco más fuerte su cuerno; los ingredientes empiezan a dar vueltas, van de arriba abajo, como si estuvieran bailando, los ingredientes empiezan a moverse como si fueran corrientes de agua, entonces los chorros de ingredientes colisionan y se tornan en masa. Cotton Candy manipula la masa y la vuelve plana como una tortilla, toma un trozo y lo pone sobre un plato de metal, después toma las manzanas y estas se rompen en trozos y se ponen dentro del plato y después lo que queda de maza se corta en tiras y se acomoda sobre el pay dándole forma al último el pay, se calienta y se cocina al mismo tiempo que Candy agrega azúcar blanca en polvo y canela, y el pay listo aterriza sobre, aunque simple, la mesa de madera en donde estaban nuestros ponis.

-La cena está servida – dice Cotton Candy con una sonrisa.

-Eso… eso… – trata de decir Diana.

-Genial, sorprendente, lo más asombroso que has visto en tu vida – la interrumpe Sunshower.

Diana solo asiente.

Flash toma un cuchillo, corta y le da un trozo a Diana, - y eso que aún no lo has probado. – dice el Pegaso poniendo frente la princesa el trozo de pay.

Diana olfatea y ciertamente huele delicioso, entonces abre el hocico y le da una buena mordidota llenándose la cara de Pay. – Por los dioses esto si es delicioso. – dice la princesa disfrutando el bocadillo.

Entonces Sunshower la imita comiendo también su trozo de pay, pero inmediatamente Cotton Candy le da un sope.

-Auch –

-Sunshower que te dije sobre los modales – le regaña Cotton Candy.

-Eh Daily creo que debes comer Pay con cubiertos, - le menciona Flash.

-Oh lo siento – dice Diana al darse cuenta que lleno a Flash y a ella un poco de Pay.

-Tienes un trozo… déjame ayudarte – dice Flash tomando un pañuelo y limpiándole la cara, pero en ese momento se acercan demás y Flash, Diana no pueden evitar sonrojarse por ver los ojos de ambos uno a otro.

-Besom, beso, beso – dice Sunshower jugando.

-Ya cállate… sonsa – dice Flash tornándose rojo de vergüenza.

-Ok Flashy – dice Sunshower burlándose y sacándole la lengua.

Pero en ese momento Cotton Candy le da otro sope a Sunshower, - que les parece si cenamos Pay como ponis civilizados, si se puede, gracias. – lo dice con una expresión, aunque serena logra calmar a todos.

Siguen cada quien des gustando su postre sobre todo Diana ya que, aunque las Amazonas preparaban platillos únicos y deliciosos prácticamente con el tiempo se volvían algo común y hasta un poco disgustante comer lo mismo cada día.

\- ¿Así que de dónde eres Daily? – pregunta Sunshower.

-Ella viene… Auch – se queja Flash por recibir un golpe de magia de Cotton Candy.

-Deja que ella hable Flash. – dice Cotton con una mirada seria.

-Bueno vengo de un lugar muy lejos de aquí, de una pequeña isla para ser honestos. – responde Diana.

\- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Flash? – pregunta Cotton.

-Bueno él cayó frente mí. – dice Diana tratando de decir poco sin revelar demasiado y Flash por dentro agradecía que fuera así.

-Ah que romántico. – dice Sunshower con ternura.

-Cállate Sunshower – dice Flash y Cotton al mismo tiempo a lo cual la princesa no puede evitar pasarle un pensamiento por la cabeza.

-Ustedes son… ¿pareja? – pregunta Diana tratando de sonar normal.

Cotton y Flash se miran uno a otro, y no pueden evitar reír.

-Claro que no, - responde Cotton burla, -además soy mayor que él. –

-Solo dos años – dice Flash.

-Claro y aun así tu mama me pedía cuidarlos… – dice Cotton para cambiar su expresión a una más seria.

Diana comprendió su cambio de actitud al saber el estado de la madre de Flash, -lo lamento no quería que… –

\- ¿Y por qué te disculpas? – Pregunta Sunshower con una actitud serena, -recordar a los ponis que amas nunca debe hacerte sentir mal. –

Se sorprende Diana por la madurez de la potra a pesar de lo de antes, - ¿Cómo era ella?... lo siento. – dice apenada.

-De nuevo no debes disculparte, – le dice Sunshower, entonces pone una cara pensativa –bueno ella era bastante regañona, enojona y un poco amargada, como Cotton Candy – dice la potra mientras la unicornio pone una cara de, ¿enserio?, -pero era alguien muy dulce y amable… cuando estaba de buen humor, – bromea, – pero siempre cuando estábamos tristes, enojados o molestos, ella siempre sabía que decir. – dice con una sonrisa.

-Suena a que fue una gran yegua – dice Diana.

-Lo fue – responde Flash un poco melancólico.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue platicar un poco más y luego Flash llevo a Diana a cuarto donde iba a dormir.

-Bueno descansa, mañana partiremos pronto y por favor esta vez, quédate en el cuarto, sí. – le dice Flash a Diana para después retirarse a su habitación, pero antes.

-Flash te puedo hacer una pregunta –

-Eh si claro, ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta Flash.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hermana? – le pregunta Diana.

Flash suspira, -existen ponis malos Diana, ponis que no dudarían atacar a mi familia, nunca menciono que tengo familia, siempre uso una "mascara", finjo que soy un lobo solitario y hago que mis enemigos la crean, y por eso te pido que nunca le digas a nadie sobre mi familia, por favor. –

Diana lo entiende y asiente.

-Que descanses – le dice Flash.

-Tú también – le responde Diana y cierra su puerta.

Flash se dirige a su habitación, pero…

-Entonces ¿te gusta? – le pregunta Sunshower antes de que Flash entre a su habitación.

-Ella… es solo una amiga. – dice finalmente Flash.

-JA, si como no, tú la adoras – le dice Sunshower.

-No sabes lo que dices – le dice Flash un poco molesto.

-Claro que sí, no puedes dejar de verla, te pones nervioso frente a ella y eres súper amable con ella. – le dice Sunshower.

-Soy amable con todos – le contesta Flash.

-Pero con ella es di-fe-ren-tee – le canturrea Sunshower.

-Ya cállate – le dice Flash molesto.

-Que no te de miedo dar el siguiente paso hermanito, – dice Sunshower al momento que esquiva un cojín y luego le corre, -como siempre lo haces. –

Flash ladea la cabeza por su hermana entrometida y luego se dirige a descansar.

-o- -o- -o-

Flash y Diana se despiden de Cotton Candy y Sunshower, esta última se despide Flash con un fuerte abrazo y luego se dirigen a los muelles a reunirse con los demás.

Diana y Flash van en un taxi-carreta pasando por el mercado, aunque la princesa un poco fastidiada.

-Sería más rápido si tú fueras volando y yo saltando entre los edificios. – dice Diana un poco desesperada por el tráfico de la ciudad.

-De nuevo no, lo último que queremos hacer, créeme, es llamar la atención, además que te dije sobre guardar las apariencias. – le regana Flash como si fuera una potra.

-Bien, – reniega Diana.

-Bien, – suspira Flash y se pone ver a los ponis del tráfico, y de las calles. No puede evitar ver que algunos ponis en la calle discuten con algunos mercaderes por la comida, ya que, aunque al parecer no, la comida era bastante escasa y limitada; siempre había conflicto por eso y desde la caída Celestial, como se le conoce entre los ponis, el crimen había aumentado demasiado, siempre había algún atraco, algún robo, algún maldito tiroteo, si las armas empeoraron todo. El solo deseaba…

 **POOM**

Una gran explosión en medio del mercado crea una cortina de humo que provoca que los ponis entren en pánico e inmediatamente de todas partes empiezan a aparecer ponis con trajes grises que usaban mascaras de Hockey armados con cuchillos y otros con rifles.

Un Pegaso verde con crin roja que traía una chamarra o cazadora café y una máscara de Hockey empezó a hablarle a los ponis del mercado. –Antes que nada, déjenme presentarme – dice muy teatral, -mi nombre es "Labios Sueltos," vengo en nombre de nuestra humilde empresa a cobrar… nuestros servicios. –

\- ¿Qué acaso están locos? – dice un poni anciano de un puesto, -nosotros ya les entregamos el 50 por ciento de nuestras ganancias, si les damos más quebraremos. – dice este poni obviamente sabiendo quienes son.

Labios sueltos señala al poni y dos secuaces lo traen hacia él, entonces toma un cuchillo y lo encaja en el casco derecho del poni a lo cual grita de dolor, -me temo querido compañero que no has entendido las reglas. – Entonces toma un rifle con sus alas y le apunta a la cabeza, -nosotros mandamos aquí… –

Entonces un lazo brillante lo atrapa y se jala a una gran velocidad chocando con el casco de la princesa Amazona.

-No, ustedes no entienden las reglas – dice Diana con su vestido-armadura de batalla.

Cinco minutos antes.

La explosión se oye y ven la gran cantidad de humo.

\- ¿Que está pasando? – pregunta Diana.

-Problemas, tenemos que irnos – dice Flash Sentry seriamente.

-Estás hablando de abandonarlos – dice molesta Diana entonces se baja de la carreta-taxi y se dirige hacia el mercado.

\- ¡Espera Diana! – le grita Flash y la sigue.

Flash vuela y alcanza a Diana más rápido y rápido la jala a un callejón.

\- ¿Qué haces ellos están en problemas? No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. – le dice molesta Diana.

-Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no puedes simplemente, saltar a ayudarlos así, debemos pasar desapercibidos. – le explica Flash.

Diana se molesta y ve un charco congelado, y ve su reflejo.

-Entonces no lo hare – responde Diana.

-Gracias a Celestia… ¿espera que haces? – pregunta Flash al ver que Diana se quita su ropa, se pone su tiara y al final se quita los lentes cambiando el color de su crin.

Entonces Diana da un inmenso salto hasta la cima del edificio.

-Y salto a ayudarlos – dice Flash viendo la ropa en el suelo y los lentes.

Regresando al presente.

Diana se queda en medio del mercado para la sorpresa de toda la pandilla y de los ponis.

-Pero que cara… – dice un poni de la pandilla confundido.

\- ¡Bajen sus armas y dejen a estos ponis en paz! – les grita la princesa.

\- ¿Qué esperan?, ¡ataquen! – dice uno de la pandilla.

Entonces tres potros se lanzan al ataque con cuchillos, uno intenta darle una estocada directa, pero Diana lo repele con un brazalete y le da un fuerte golpe que lo manda volando a un puesto, otro intenta lanzar un corte lateral pero la princesa salta, otro intenta lo mismo pero la princesa se agacha y luego le da un gancho que literalmente lo manda a volar a unos 5 metros.

Entonces un poni de la pandilla toma un rifle, le apunta a la princesa y dispara.

 **BAM**

La princesa Amazona lo repele con su brazalete.

Todos los criminales y además de todos los ponis se quedan con caras de ¿What The Hell? Entonces todos los criminales apuntan hacia la princesa.

\- ¡DISPAREN! – grita un pandillero y todos empiezan a disparar.

Diana se levanta en dos cascos y empieza repeler todos los disparos a una sorprendente velocidad hasta…

-ARG – se queja Diana al sentir el roce de una bala, pero no deja de repeler las balas hasta que.

-Dispara, dispara, dispara, Auch. – dice un pandillero al sentir el golpe de un Pegaso amarillo con crin rubia que tenía cubierta su cara con una prenda.

-Hola – dice el Pegaso para propinarle otro golpe noqueándolo y entonces como ya no tenían balas, los criminales empiezan a pelear contra Diana y Flash.

Diana sonríe por esto al reconocer a Flash y se dirige al ataque, con solo un golpe le basta para mandar a todos volando, entonces mientras que nuestro querido Pegaso pelea contra dos ponis a la vez, otro aprovecha y le lanza una estocada a nuestro Pegaso, pero este inexplicablemente da un gran salto y el poni le da una estocada a su compañero, entonces Flash cae encima del poni noqueándolo y aprovecha para darle una fuerte patada al último, mandándolo contra un puesto.

-Si me atrapan – dice uno de los pandilleros en plan Psicótico mientras recarga su rifle, -entonces no me iré con los cascos vacíos. – entonces dispara hacia la multitud de ponis que veían la batalla, Diana se da cuenta de esto, e inexplicablemente, la princesa a una increíble velocidad, toma su escudo, se pone frente a los ponis y bloquea las balas, entonces Diana lanza su escudo tan fuerte que choca contra el poni demente, y lo manda volando, y el escudo se regresa hacia ella.

Rápidamente Diana es rodeada por cuatro ponis y los ultimo cuatro se ponen a disparar como locos, pero la princesa repele todas las balas con sus brazaletes, pero esto no dura demasiado porque los cuatro se quedan sin balas. Diana sonríe por esto y toma su lazo y atrapa un poni entonces con su increíble fuerza hace a este girar y golpea a todos los ponis a su alrededor.

-Están acabados – dice Diana una vez que vencen a todos.

\- ¡Si! – grita un poni entre la multitud y todos empiezan a alabar y a vitorear a Diana.

-Eres asombrosa –

-Eres nuestra heroína –

Son algunas cosas que empiezan a decir los ponis hasta que unos ponis que vestían unos uniformes amarillos llegan a la plaza.

-Fuerzas policial Solaris, ¡todos están bajo arresto! – dice un oficial.

-Eh tu baja ese escudo y espada ¡Ahora! – le ordena un oficial al ver a Diana con sus armas.

-Ella nos salvó – la defiende un poni.

\- ¡No es falso! – grita "Labios Sueltos" fingiendo que estaba más herido, -ella estuvo detrás de todo esto. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta el oficial.

-Ella planeo todo esto para detenerlos y fingir que era una heroína, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo… arg – se queja labios sueltos al ser amarrado con el lazo de Diana.

-Estas mintiendo, - jala el lazo apretando más a "Labios Sueltos", -di la verdad, el lazo te obliga. – ordena Diana.

-Mi nombre es Lying lips, formo parte de la banda de Spot Master, la verdadera mente maestra detrás de esto es el mismo Spot Master, no sé quién es, siempre usa mascara, yo dije esto para inculpar a esta yegua y así Spot Master usara sus influenzas para sacar a todos nosotros de la cárcel. – dice para después cerrar tan fuerte como puede –aún sigo durmiendo con mi osito de selva… porque no puedo dejar de hablar. – dice esto con pánico.

-Todo aquel que este atrapado en el lazo Hestia deberá decir la verdad. – responde Diana.

Todos se sorprenden por esto menos ya saben quién.

Diana en un movimiento le quita su lazo a "Labios Sueltos" y recupera su lazo, -solo vine a ayudar. – le dice al oficial.

Los oficiales se confunden por esto, además de sentirse un poco nerviosos por la belleza de cierta poni, claro los corceles, pero…

-Sea como sea, usted no puede hacer justicia por su propio casco y tendrá que venir con nosotros. – le dice una oficial lista para esposarla, pero…

-Lo lamento, - dice Flash y lanza unas bombas de humo que había recolectado de los bandidos.

El humo confunde a todos incluso a Diana, pero Flash no pierde tiempo y toma a Diana, y hace que la siga. Los oficiales empiezan a toser, pero cuando el humo se disipa Flash y Diana ya no estaban ahí, pero…

A unas calles de ahí en un callejón.

Flash inmediatamente se quita los lentes volviendo su crin azul y le entrega su ropa a Diana, -Rápido vístete. – le dice Diana.

\- ¿Por qué ellos querían… - dice Diana un poco herida por que la querían arrestar, pero…

-Diana, por favor – le suplica Flash.

Diana toma su ropa, se viste y luego se pone sus lentes cambiando el color de su crin.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos – dice Flash asomándose fuera del callejón para ver que no haya oficiales, pero si hay varios. –Bien – El Pegaso abraza con su ala el lomo de la princesa lo cual hace que los dos se sonrojen bastante.

\- ¿Q-Que haces? – pregunta Diana con un mar de emociones.

-S-Solo sígueme, - dice Flash tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno que puede.

Por suerte se formó un gran bullicio y fue justo lo que necesitaban el par de tortolos. Ellos se alejaron lo más que pudieron y continuaron su camino hacia los muelles, pero había algo que diana no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

\- ¿Flash porque los oficiales nos querían arrestar? – pregunta Diana mientras siguen caminando, pero Flash no contesta nada, - ¿Flash? –

Flash suspira, -supongo que, por miedo, - la princesa solo la mira confundida, -este mundo en los últimos 5 años ha cambiado más de lo que puedes imaginar, tanto que ya no lo reconozco, lo que hicimos ahí fue… ilegal. –

\- ¿Ilegal? –

-La ley dice que nadie puede hacer justicia por su propia mano – dice Flash con un poco de impotencia.

-Entonces dices que salvar esas personas, ¿estuvo mal? – dice Diana molesta quitando la ala de su lomo y empujando a Flash.

Flash la mira directo a los ojos, -No, no lo estuvo. – sonríe, -proteger al indefenso, jamás estará mal. – dice honestamente. Diana se alegra mucho de oír eso de él y le da un fuerte abrazo. –Peero, - Diana lo deja de abrazar y Flash le da un golpecito en su frente, -no olvides que debes pasar de-sa-per-ci-bi-da. –

Diana sonríe, -si mama. –

-Que madura – le contesta Flash.

-Más que tu Flashy – le contesta Diana con un tono juguetón.

-Hola, llamando a Flashy, - se oye una voz muy aguda. Flash y Diana voltean y ven a nada más que a Gilda. –Donde tártaros estaban fracasados llevamos esperándolos una hora.

-Lo lamento es que… – intenta decir Flash, pero Gilda lo toma de su cola y se lo lleva arrastrando por una calle hasta los muelles.

-Veo que por fin llegaron ponis – dice Flam viendo un reloj de bolsillo mientras lo hace levitar con su magia.

Gilda levanta a Flash y lo lanza a la barca, pero Flash mostrando su habilidad usa sus alas para impulsarse un poco y caer parado.

-Te odio – dice Gilda al ver esto.

-Lamento la tardanza. – dice Flash simplemente.

-Llegaste tarde – dice Gilda y Flam al unísono.

-Es enserio, primero ya me disculpé y segundo es la primera vez que llego tarde. – les dice Flash.

-La puntualidad es muy importante. – le recalca Flam.

-Jamás debes desaprovechar ningún minuto, - también le recalca Gilda.

-Fue mi culpa – les dice Diana… técnicamente diciendo la verdad.

-Cállate tienes idea cuanto, siempre, nos regaña – dice Flam.

-Es bastante placentero echárselo en cara. – le dice Gilda.

-Los odio – les dice Flash fastidiado.

-Y nosotros a ti – dicen Flam y Gilda al unísono.

-Bueno dejando en lado eso, - dice Flash tornándose muy serio, -esto será muy peligroso, si quieren dejarlo… es ahora o nunca. –

-Yo nunca me doy para atrás Sentry. – dice Gilda.

-A la primera señal de peligro, los dejo. – responde Flam.

Flash sonríe, -bien es hora de irnos. – mira hacia el extenso mar, -será un viaje difícil. –

* * *

 **Que pacho muchachos, sip lo se ocho meses sin actualizar y además ya casi termina la serie pero yo no abandonare el fandom y espero que ustedes tampoco, algún día terminare mis fics, tal vez como en cinco años pero Ey las risas no faltaron. O-Ou**

 **No olviden que esta historia forma parte de la Noche Eterna universo que planteo el autor Mr. E. Spen.**

 **Una pequeña guía de la cronología**

 **Soy Barry Allen y soy el Pegaso más rápido del mundo – de Mr. E. Spen.**

 **Reverse Dash**

 **Black Diamon Shazam – nueva historia.**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

 _ **Capitulo 9**_

 _ **Zephyr V Exe**_

 _ **Siempre va a ver personas o ponis que piensen con los pies.**_

 _ **Ellos seguirán, o si no no habría Fic :v**_

 _ **Tendras que seguir esperando para responder esa duda.**_

 _ **Resuelto en este capitulo.**_

 _ **Silverwolf850**_

 _ **Diana no conoce la tecnología o al menos otra clase que no sea la de las Amazonas.**_

 _ **Derpy sera más importante de lo que crees.**_

 _ **Princesa, guerrera, modelo y traductora, que más quieres.**_

 _ **Estupides, y mas estupides de parte de los lideres.**_

 _ **Mas estupides.**_

 _ **Claro que si.**_

 _ **El team trueno, relámpago, carambola.**_

 _ **Resuelto en este capitulo.**_

 **Gracias por leer a todos que ver los review y las visitas me alegran mucho el dia, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
